Night of the Crimson Moon
by SteamFriedDumpling
Summary: Legend has it that Vampires who had not tasted blood in their entire life would suffer the most horrible death. And Such cure to an ailment is the taste of a pure blood's blood. And this same tragic fate await Cagalli as she delve deeper for answers AsuCa
1. Chapter 1

_Legend has it that Vampires who had not tasted blood in their entire life would suffer the most horrible death. They would one by one lose their most precious memories, and their consciousness, as their sense of living slowly evaporates. Their bodies would slowly dry up from hunger, suffering the most horrible and purest form of pain. Their wails will fill the night, rivaling the howls of the midnight wolves. And in their desperation, they would try to devour their own body, ending in one such tragic death._

_To cure such vampire of such pain, only the blood of a pure blood vampire can bring them salvation. Such blood will bring life to their dying veins, and rejuvenate their bodies. And forever, they shall be the most faithful servants or lovers to such vampires. The only thing is, such race of vampire doesn't dare to blend in with the desperate kind such as these. And such Vampire would rather watch a dying vampire writhe in agony and pain, rather than offer their priced blood._ _After all, why would you let yourself be bitten and shed your precious blood for an insignificant creature?_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Moonless**_

* * *

On this moonless silent night, amidst the blanket of darkness that covered this night, bright lantern lights filled the silent road to a rejoicing Mansion. Carriages from faraway places, made their way to celebrate the return of the Master of the House and his precious daughter. Neither the cold chilling winds of winter or the moonless paths would hinder their way to this festivity.

One by one, the dark land around the mansion began to light up, as the carriages began filling up the lands, dropping of their precious cargo at the Mansion's lobby. Gowns of different silks and colors, dazzling beauties and gentlemen began filling the whole Mansion grounds as more people came in. Men of politics, ladies of nobilities, people of great importance began to litter the whole mansion, all thrilled about the arrival of the Master. And slowly, the chit chattering of the men and women began to stir up the creatures of the night as they wait for the great banquet stored in for the night.

A minute passed by and finally, the celebration has begun. The Master hasn't arrived yet, but they decided to start the festivity to calm down the crowd. And as the serenading hymn from the violin began, one by one, waltzing couple filled the grand ballroom, along with the cheers and laughter that echoed through out the walls.

Yet behind the remaining darkness, a man stood in eerie silence as he made his way to the lobby. Dressed in a fine coat of the deepest black, with the pure white lace from his shirt spilling at the ends of his sleeves, he blended in the crowd, dodging the queer eyes of men. Yet he wasn't that successful in dodging the fleeting eyes of the women. Perhaps his unconventional way of keeping his hair was really the factor as to why women flock around him. One of the servants kindly offered to take his coat off, and underneath the jet-black coat, was an immaculate white silk shirt, with it's first pair of buttons left open, revealing a manly chest of porcelain complexion.

One by one, the ladies dressed in their finest gowns and jewelry, began to swarm around him, discreetly scrutinizing his enigmatic persona. There were few who dared question him about his purpose, or whom was he waiting for or is he alone for the night. He smiled as one by one, random questions began to air around him. And as always, his alluring smile brought blushes and awe to the fair ladies, much to the chagrin of men. Although he didn't open a mouth of word, he still answered their questions by a simple nod or a smile. It was enough for the women to swoon their hearts out. And enough for the men to begin their verbal assault. But he didn't pay heed. He has his own agenda for this night. And this is a simple prelude

His emerald orbs glittered with silent malice as he cupped one fine lady's face and drew it near to his lips. He bestowed a rather aggressive kiss on his willing yet 'demure' lady that brought both chagrin and squeals from the men and ladies alike. As he ended his kiss as quick as it began, he pulled the blushing lady close to him again, this time, bestowing a kiss on the curve of her neck. This time, the men of the ball does not intend to let this rather vulgar action of this man ruin this fine night's celebration.

But the squeals turn to screams, as the lady in this man's arms began to limp as the fine trickle of blood began coursing down her fine neck.

"A Vampire!!"

In an instant, the once waltzing and dillydallying crowd turn into a crazy stampede, as the word 'Vampire' echoed through out the whole Mansion. The man, who just finished his fill from the woman, carelessly dropped her to the ground and grabbed another woman randomly from the panicking crowd. A man who happens to be his new victim's wife, tried to pry her off from his grasp, ended up with his head flying off midair, followed by a shower of crimson blood. And thus began a blood bath.

A victim found his arms twisted, till his bones snapped, and a spurt of blood followed as he ripped his victim's arms of in one swing. He found another prey, one of the flirting ladies, and with a smile, he snapped her head off. More shrieks filled his ears as he spotted another prey that was scampering away from him. With a quick step, he pulled the man's feet and thrust his arm to the back of his chest. A soft crack was heard and the man choked out blood. He spotted another, this time a young lass, dressed n he most provocative manner. Before sentencing her, he kissed her lips hard; bruising his victim's lips as he caressed her in parts she had never been touched. She gave a moan of pleasure as he plundered her mouth deeper and harder. And with a loud snap, he tore her gown apart, stripping her naked. She immediately broke the kiss off, but before she could even move away from him, he pierced her heart with his bare hand, killing her instantly. Another lady hell in his grasps, this time, he engaged her in a violent waltz, swinging her arms with such forces, that it literally tore her arms from their joints. He killed a few more, before he finally noticed his pure white shirt was now stained with blood. Lines of frustration traced his fine face, as his eyes began glowing in eerie emerald luminescence.

With a snap of his finger, a great dark mass of a flying creature appeared out of nowhere, and engulfed the whole panicking crowd in a split second. Silence settled within the walls for a brief second, only to be shattered into million pieces by the hundreds of souls screaming for dear life. The crunching and grinding of bones, the effervescent splashing and squirting of blood, and the sweet sound of gnawing of flesh.

He smiled as he watched the stains of flesh mark the polished walls and windows, rivers of blood streaming down the marble floors, and the corpse littered corridors. Just like how he wanted that man's welcoming party should be.

The man who had betrayed his precious mother's trust and sent her pure soul to hell with the chains of despair on her back. And just like what he had vowed to do on her grave, vengeance he will extract from this vile fiend, 10 folds greater to what his mother had felt.

Dragging a chair in a blood and corpse littered ballroom, he smiled maliciously with each bone he hears cracking. Until now, his dearest pet is still not done with the snack he gave to it. Positioning the chair in the flood of blood, surrounded by the mass of dismembered limbs and corpse. Like a devil king in his throne, he sat, with legs crossed, waiting patiently for the man named Uzumi Nara Athha.

* * *

Anxious thoughts had been running inside Lady Cagalli's mind for some time now. Now that she'll be reunited with her dearest father to whom she had been separated for quite some time now, a series of weird occurrences in her life has been plaguing her mind. 

Lately, she has been suffering from this unquenchable thirst for something. She had tried drinking all kinds of liquid a human can drink, but still, her thirst cannot be satisfied. Not only that, whenever she feels this thirst, she could hear the throbbing of her heart in her head, giving her this immense headache. Also, she had gotten paler and weaker nowadays, especially in the morning and restless in the nighttime. Add the fact that there are times she doesn't feel hunger or that she hungers for something she couldn't describe. The daily food the servants had been giving her taste bland to her, no matter who or what they do to the food. She even tried eating in the most fancy, most famous restaurant she could find, but, still, all taste the same. Even if she tries to add more seasoning to it, her efforts always end up in vain.

She had given thought about it, and decided to keep it a secret, to everyone, except Manna, her dearest Nanny. It was her who told her, that it might help if she would discuss this matter with her father tonight.

But, the thought of discussing such disturbing things to her dear father seems impossible to compel. Afraid that her father might disown her, Manna assured her that such thoughts are the product of lack of sleep.

She sighed deeply as she watched her dear Nanny sleep. It has been hard for both of them, not having proper carriage to carry them home, due to the sudden decrease of horses. And this carriage was the best they could ever find.

Ah. Who cares?

As long as she can get to her destination, it doesn't matter. Just few more hours, and she'll be with her dearest father. And hopefully, he'll have the answer to her questions.

* * *

Uzumi Nara Athha wondered if the servants and his guests are planning to surprise him with their presents as his carriage drew close to the Mansion. It had been unusually quiet, yet, the carriages of his guests are around, and the lights in the ballroom hall are all turned on. He could see the fancy draperies from his distance, and it had started to give him chills when he remembered something he has to do this night. 

That man's coming, and he has very pressing matters to discuss with him. As much as possible, in the presence of his dearest child, Cagalli.

Could it possible that this man had scared his guests away, or maybe something else have occurred. He prayed the Gods that his guesses are all wrong. He can't allow such mistakes, now that Cagalli's coming.

"Lord Uzumi, should I ring for the valet?" His manservant Miguel, inquired, as the usual punctual valet didn't came to welcome the Master of the House. Of all people!

"No, it's ok, but be cautious I fear there is something not right, and I wish to see everything's perfect for the Lady's arrival. Kisaka!"

A burly man with a mane of the deepest black cascading on his back in a strict tie, came down from the front of the carriage, and opened the door. "Yes Master?" He bowed low as soon as the master began to exit the carriage.

"I fear that there is something out of place in the mansion. I want you to stay here and wait for that man, or Cagalli. If that man arrives in first, you know what to do. If Cagalli comes in first, make her stay in her carriage and wait for that man. Then you explain everything that needs to be explained. And if you sense something has happened to me, keep Cagalli safe from any harm! That is something I want you to promise me!"

"But sir! I—"

"No Kisaka, I am old, and I have done so much in this life of mine. It doesn't matter if I die tonight. But Cagalli, she has so much to live and to learn. Especially, now, that man has finally came, there are things that she needs to be enlightened of, and that responsibility I am entrusting to you. You understand?" He smiled as he saw the glimmer of persistence in his butler's eyes. In truth, he still doesn't want to die tonight, not tomorrow, not the nest day after. He wants to see his dear daughter and to be the one to break the news to her. But, it can't be helped. Now that his sins have come to reap what he sowed.

"Kisaka! Don't worry! I'll accompany Master Uzumi, and I swear over my dead body I wont let any harm fall on the Master. So, lessen your worries." The young man gleamed with pure courage despite his shaking knees.

"Did you hear that Kisaka? So do not worry about me. Just make sure my wishes are met? Yes?" The Old man smiled, as his butler remained stiff as a tree, avoiding his eyes. He knew well enough how faithful his butler had been to him, even in the fangs of death, Kisaka had been there, willing to risk his life for him. That's why he places his greatest treasure in the care of this man.

"We'll be going then." He caught a glimpse of his faithful servant as the door closed. Even now that he's not standing by his side, he still kept his head bowed.

_It has been such a great honor to have met you Kisaka…_

And his greatest fear came to life, as the stench of spilled blood, and the sight of scattered limbs greeted them. Miguel couldn't help himself but vomit, as more and more corpse and limbs welcomed them. The walls of the hallways, once of pure gray marble, are now stained with sprays of blood and pieces of flesh. Bloody palm prints designed the once clear windows of the Estate. And those are nothing to what they awaited them in the Ballroom Hall.

A huge mass of blood black object hovered the ceiling, and below this thing, was a pile of disemboweled corpses, surrounding a young man sitting in a chair. On his feet were dismembered heads, intestines, and what seemed to be chunks of blood tinged flesh. Blood flooded the once polished floors. Even the once elegant pieces of draperies that adorned the vast windows were not spared from this blood bath.

A smiled of pure evil formed on the young man's face. A smile mixed with feigned innocence and malice. "Ah, Uzumi, did you like it? I mean the decorations; I especially made them for you. It took me quite sometime, and I was really worried that it might not be to your liking. So, how was it?"

"You demon! How—" Miguel's words were silenced by Uzumi's glare. Never has he seen his master like this, since he retired from Vampire Hunting.

"So it was you. How long has it been since our paths last crossed?"

"So you still remember me, that's nice, I thought you'd be all bewildered and crazy, accusing me of this and that."

"Yes, I still remember you, and I do know your reason for your presence here."

"Hmmm? That's good then, so then, you won't mind if I take away the remaining hindrance?" He smiled, as he snapped his fingers, waiting for his dearest guest's reaction.

"Hindrance?" Uzumi's eyes glowed, as he heard the loud cracking sound from his back. As he turned his back to face Miguel, blood spurted on his face, as the great black mass hovering above him, stood in place of Miguel. With that he knew what has befallen Miguel, and he could do nothing about that, but pray for his soul. And his.

"Now –' before he could even finish his line, Uzumi lunged at him, with a drawn sword. "You bastard! He has nothing to do with this, nor the people you just slaughtered!" The merciless vampire slayer has returned within Uzumi, as he effortlessly swung the sword towards Athrun.

"My, My, so you still kept that sword with you?" Athrun smiled maliciously as he evaded the blade, and tried to grab him. Uzumi swiftly avoided Athrun's quick attack, and swung his blade again, this time aiming at his neck. Athrun saw this coming, and with his favorite smile, he stretched his fingers, and bashed Uzumi straight in the face. He flipped face down, losing his sword in the process. And before he could react to his trauma, he received another blow, this time, Athrun's claws, sinking deep into the flesh of his back. He coughed blood, as his opponent's claw dove deeper into his flesh. Struggling against the pain, he managed to stand up. He forcefully lift Uzumi's face to face him, but the awkward position proved it impossible. Surely, he does not want to kill this man that easy.

"Do you remember, 10 years ago, what you did to my mother?"

"…" _You don't need to remind me…I still remember it very clearly._

"You betrayed her trust, and drove a stake on her most fragile heart." His claws dug deeper in his victim's flesh, until it reached it's beating core. He felt his victim twitch, as his claws gently caressed his core. Even with Uzumi's back facing him, he could sense the fear of death from him. So much that he could taste it. So much.

"Any final words, Old Man?" _Will you beg for your life?_

"If you take my life now, do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"What if I say no?"

"Lenore…forgave me for my sins…why cant...you?"

"…" His eyes glowed bright emerald orbs as his claws closed in on Uzumi's heart. Seconds turned to hours, as he waits for Uzumi to beg for his life. But…

"Lenore…" that was the last word that came out of Uzumi Nara's mouth as his claw squeezed out the life from Uzumi's heart. And it was this scene; Kira Yamato and Kisaka witnessed a great soul's end.

With out thinking twice, Kira Yamato leaped great heights toward the blood soaked Vampire, with claws ready to kill. Purple eyes aglow, with the pure intent to kill, he lunged towards Athrun, who seemed frozen in his tracks.

"Ah, so the overthrown Prince is here eh?" He swung the dead body of Uzumi towards Kira, followed by a orb of light. Too late to evade, Kira received both the corpse, and the blow, throwing him off towards the opposite wall.

"Lord Yamato!!" Kisaka came running towards him, still in denial of what has just happened in this once lively mansion. The death of hundreds, and the murder of his master. So much in just one night.

"I'm fine. Where's that man?" He wiped off the crimson stains of his face, as he lifted the dead body of Uzumi off him. Now that this man's dead, where can he get the answers to his questions now? That Man, Zala, he'll pay for this crime. He doesn't care about the debauched humans he killed in this mansion, but killing Nara, it's a sin he cant forgive…

"Lord Yamato, if you wish, I will go and pursue that vile fiend!"

"No, Kisaka, it is best you remain here and wait for this lady's arrival. That way, we can clear the matters properly. " He stood up, cradling the corpse in his arms as he made his way out of this blood soaked ball. Now that this inevitable crisis had occurred, it is best that they prioritize matters that are of much importance rather than what are of none.

Since the mansion had suffered so much trauma, it is best if they should just burn it down, and erect some memorial or whatever humans do for their dead. As for Uzumi, he deserves something better, some thing for such a great soul like this. He deserve---

"You bastard!! What have you done to my Father!!!"? Out of nowhere, a young lady with the most silken mane of golden sun came charging towards him, with the unmistakable glowing of the purest Amber eyes.

"Cagalli?"

* * *

Much Thanks to Shuide for the beta reading, help with the title; and to Night Midst for some beta reading too..

Thanks you guys!

new fic...new story...a little gory, and bloody, but it's the still asucags fix...

Hoping for your reviews! RXR


	2. homeless

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 2: Homeless_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ever since she arrived in the Mansion, a weird sensation had been tickling her spine. Somehow, the scent of blood seemed so fragrant to her, and the sight of gore that littered the place she once called home…

No!

This isn't the time to ponder on such nonsense. Something had happened in this mansion, and right now, her dear father's inside! She must save him!

Lifting her skirt up, she ran her way inside, ignoring the protest of her nanny, or the calls of Kisaka. She didn't pay attention to the disgusting mess that covered every nook and cranny of her home. Her father's life is in danger. She doesn't have time to look at such horrifying things! But, something inside her tells her that she's too late. From the heaping pile of corpses that greeted her in the Ballroom Hall, she knew she was right. But, so far, she hadn't seen any sign of his body, so… that means…

A dark figure carrying something familiar was about to exit the Ballroom Hall. She squinted her eyes, as she became more vigilant, trying to identify whether this figure is a friend or a foe, and what is that thing carrying. She walked closer, bracing her heart, as the figure became clearer. A man carrying something that seemed to be a limp body. She took a deep breath as she drew closer, hoping that it's just her father carrying somebody else's corpse.

But…

Tears began to fill her eyes, as she recognized who is that figure carrying. Her heart began to pound loudly in her head, as blood rushed into her cheeks. She came charging at him, with her hands ready to claw out this man's heart, to rip out his flesh and drain his body of blood. She didn't know how she got this strong or how she got this fast, all she knows, that this man murdered her father and the rest of the guests.

With such anger blinding her thoughts, she didn't noticed what word came out of the man's mouth. Nor, the sadness that filled the man's purple eyes. Nor how gentle and careful the figure carried her father's remains.

No.

She was too busy thinking on how to make this man pay. She'll make him suffer in the most horrific ways, she could imagine. He'll make him suffer, suffer twice as much as her father did. And he has to pay! And he'll pay with his life. She would make sure this man would suffer a hundred fold, like how he did to his victims. She'll tear him from limb to limb, watching his face wretch in agony and slowly pull this man's heart out, while she showers in the fountain of this man's blood---

No.

Wait.

What is she thinking!!

She froze on spot, as her thoughts became too wild for her to control. A feverish chill came up to her spine, as this abnormal thirst for something she could not define began to fill her senses.

No. Stop. Please.

The man saw this as his chance to flee. He left the corpse of her father on the ground and leaped towards the nearest window, disappearing into the night. She wanted to come after him, but her body became so heavy and cold, as the sight of crimson flood began to taunt her. The scent of the crimson began filing her nostrils, captivating her soul.

No… stop…

As if her body has it mind of it's own, she stood up and walked towards the corpse of her own dead father. Her own father, who is now, bathes in crimson flood, so perfect for her taste. Crimson sweetness beckoning her to taste it, to feel it, to bathe in it…

She sat down, tracing the course of the veins on her father's neck. Veins where once blood flowed so languishly. Veins who are now beckoning for her bite.

No…she shouldn't…only monsters do those…

But, it's calling her, begging for her to taste the goodness of this divine sweetness. Asking her to bathe her immaculate white gown in its rich crimson color, to stain her fair skin with its hues…

No…this is not right….

"My lady?" The voice of her dear Manna called out to her, and in an instant, her sanity returned. But for how long?

"My lady, what has happened? Are you hurt?" Manna approached her with tenderness and love. Such a perfect prey!

"My lady, why are you covered in blood? What are you doing in the Master's corpse?"

Blood? Corpse? What?

Her shaking hands covered in blood, her reflection on a blood stained window. Her gown of luscious white. All stained with the color of blood.

"My Lady?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" She couldn't breath! The air became so scant, the hallways, so narrow; she needs to get out of here!!!

So without inhibitions, she jumped out of the same window, the man used to escape, fleeing for dear life. She began to run as fast as she could, against the darkness of the forest, thorns and branches tearing away at her gown. Leaves ruffling against her mane, so delicately bound by laces and bows. She doesn't know where she's going, but it doesn't matter. She just needs to get out of that place. Away from that horrible place.

She doesn't know how long had she been running or how far had she been, for this place she had reached doesn't appear familiar to her. A shimmering lake, basking in the night lights of the autumn fireflies welcomed her to the deep depths of the forest. And with out thinking twice, she cast away her clothes of finest silk, now stained with that despicable color, and threw herself into the cold arms of the lake. She began rubbing and scrubbing off the stain on her skin, until her own skin began to swell and bruise. The stain isn't there, but the scent still fills her soul. And along that scent are the despicable thoughts that dare to pollute her mind.

She has tainted the honor of her dear father by that act. Of bathing herself with his blood. Only a monster would do that to his kin, and therefore, now, she is a monster. A despicable fiend. And because of that, she is no worthy of any honors she used to bathe in. Nor any luxury she has been pampered with. And along that, is this golden mane, her father had doted on for so long time. The silken golden mane that graced her shoulders down to her waist. She is not worthy of it.

A piece of glass that has latched itself upon her tattered gown became her tool in tearing away her glorious mane. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as clumps of the golden mane fell on the ground. The hair her father so much cherished, mane Manna had so much pampered and toiled on, is now nothing but clumps of memories. Her once luscious golden mane of waste length, is now nothing but of a messy locks of gold, like a runaway pageboy.

She made her way to the rundown cottage, using the dim lights of the fireflies, for anything decent to wear. Amidst the dust and cobwebs, was a chest of clean clothes for a boy. Dusting them off, she tried them on, and alas, a perfect fit. A gray pair of trousers, dusty white shirt, and green coat. She also found a cap perfect for her hair, and a sack to fill with the rest of clothes. A rather large pair of shoes was tucked underneath the clothes, and with that now, she has shows to wear. And with that she found herself wandering the grounds again.

Wandering with nowhere to go. Or nowhere to go back to. Just another homeless vagabond. Another wandering soul to loiter the already crowded streets. Just another soul.

She has no life to return to, nor home to return to. Her once color filled life of luxury and riches, is now nothing but hues of black and white. A monochrome life of no worth.

Her wandering has brought her back to the main road leading to a populated town of Aprilius.

Ah!

Yes, the town of Aprilius. It's wine and sweets are very much known all over the country, but of course, now, that is nothing but just another luxury. And truth be told, everything seemed bland to her taste anyways, so those fancy wines and sweet has no meaning to her.

As she went along contemplating on how her life has turned to a façade of nothingness, a pair of bandits has taken liking to her, thinking that her sack contains coins of gold and silver, they sprung out at her, ready to claim her life as they pleased.

A man grabbed hold of her shoulders and arms, trapping her in his musty smelling arms, as one took hold of her sack and began looking for any kind of coins he could thrive on. Yet he found none. Furious, he slapped her delicate face hard, spilling blood in her lips and toppling the cap off her head.

"Empty your pockets or lose your life!" The man gnarled as he caressed her face with the sharp end of his dagger.

"I have nothing to give you. You may take my life as you please." Her lifeless eyes seemed to tell the truth that infuriated the man more. He needs money for his child's health, and this useless boy has nothing to give him! He does not wish to claim his life, but he also needs money! Ah!

"So shall I kill him now?"

"No, wait, let's sell him to the merchants in Aprilius, this child's hair can cost more than a bag of gold! More than what we need!"

"Ah! Yes, those merchants are suckers for this kind of lad, they'll pay a good price for his skin!"

"And the rich men will pay more!"

Rich? Merchants? They may seem to think she is nothing but a pageboy, but what if somebody recognizes her in that town and bring her back to her old status?

NO! That must not happen!

Amidst the idle talk of the two bandits, she began struggling for freedom. The man, now more furious, began to slap her as the other tried to clam her struggles by tightening his grip around her shoulders. The pain reached her soul as she began screaming for dear life, life that she had thought she had lost.

The man panicked at her yelling and quickly punched her in the stomach, effectively silencing her. She choked against the pain, as vomit reached her mouth, and began to throw up. The man who held her loosened his grip and allowed her to fall down to the ground to continue her vomit, while the other one stepped away from her in disgust as she began to vomit. Unbeknownst to him, the presence of the grim creature who had been observing their actions in silence.

The creature, effortlessly grabbed his neck, breaking every bone in that region in a snap. The man's companion, seeing what has happened blindly charged against the creature, only to slip in the puddle of vomit his victim has done. The fiend laughed in great mockery, as he picked up the bandit, and crushed his neck in a death grip. His emerald orbs glowed as he watched the breath from the mouth of the man expired.

And like sacks of beans, he let them fall to the grounds, crumpled. He walked over the corpses, and gently touched the head of the blonde hair boy. And in the softest voice, he asked, "Are you well?"

She limply nodded yes, as she found herself mesmerized in this man's emerald orbs. The man smiled, as he helped her up to her feet, while wiping away the traces of vomit on her face. "Why did you save me?" her confused mind said aloud, as the man dusted off her clothes, and picked her sack.

The man smiled again, and again wiped her face free of dirt with his own handkerchief. "Do you need a reason to save other people?"

She nodded no, as the man waited for her reply. "But, my life isn't as worthy as of these two men, surely they have their own reasons as to why they committed such acts!"

The man burst in laughter earning a snarl from her. "You are such an interesting child. Do you want to serve me as your master? I am in need of a page boy."

"I…I…I'm not that worthy to be your servant."

"Hmmm? Surely you can do such simple errands? That is all you are to do. I wont ask such impossible feats from you."

"I am in your debt."

The man smiled as he patted the little head. "First off, tell me how old are you, you seem young in complexion yet matured in the manner of speaking."

" I am of 19 years of age, sir."

"Hahahahha, are you? You don't seem like so! I am of a year older than you are then, well, in my clan's years, I am of that age, 20 years. Now then, your name?"

She froze as she desperately searched her mind of what name should reply. Yet, only her real name echoed within her mind. "Cagalli sir."

"A very unusual name, yet, I have heard of it. A name Lost in the sands of time."

"What do you mean by that sir?"

"A fabled princess in our clan was born to that name. She died along with the rest of her kin, after a great rebellion flamed. Now, now, let's put such miserable story behind and let's get you some decent pair of shoes, shall we?"

* * *

**OMAKE!!**

**At the Character Audition Site:**

Heine I"m here for the audition!

Rai: Okies, lemme see, what are you auditioning for?

Heine: The ever valiant and dashing Prince who'll fight off the dark invaders of the ---clan!

Rai:... Uhm..what script are you do you have?

Heine: Uhm. this one ---

Rai: Uhh..sorry, that one's not even done yet...We're only accepting people for this Fic.

Heine: NO WAY! Are you serious?

Rai: Yes, I am

Heine: You lie! I wanna talk to the author!

Rai: I am the author.

Heine: YOu lie!!! You lie!!!

Rai: Athrun, can I borrow your pet for a while?

Athrun: yeah sure.

--great black object appears out of nowhere and wraps around Heine--

Crunch!

RAi: thanks Athrun!

Athrun: Uhm, I think next time you need to call for the security instead of using my familiar. It's hard to give it a bath. And 'sides, you lost another character again. Who are you gonna replace him with?

Rai: uhm...Heero Yuy? Or Duo Maxwell

Athrun:...

* * *

Tada!

Much thankies to Shuide again for the beta reading..you're such a ton of helpies!

and to you, who's reading, yeah you! You deserve a hundred fold of glomps for your past review for this fic. I didnt expect that you guys would like it. And that you guys would have tons of questions...

hopefully, some of them are answered here, and if not, then stay tune! Yes! I made chapter 4 very scrumptious that it cost me my sleep and my study time and my last bag of chocolates!

So dudes and dudettes! Bring those reviews on!! And I'll see you soon!


	3. Shameless

_**Chapter 3: Shameless**_

When he said do errand for him, she didn't expect it to be like this. She had to clean after her master's nightly escapades, escapades of flirting and sleeping with women he had met in local bars and balls. Some of them are of her acquaintance, so she had to hide in her room and pretend to be asleep when her master calls for her. Her master, Lord Athrun, turns out to be quite a flirtatious man; despite his gentle demeanor he had shown her few weeks back. After he saved her from the bandits, he bought her new pair of shoes and clothes along with sets of matching clothes and shoes, just in case he needs to take her to some ball. And all of them were made to fit a boy. Of course she readily refused such gifts, but he refused to listen to her pleas. Then after the sun had began to settle down, her master booked 2 rooms, one for her and another for him. And after that he disappeared into the night, only to return with drunken women dancing around him.

So every night, she had to endure the moans and groans of passion she could hear from her Master's side. Every night, different woman, different moans and groans. Some of them like to shout, some like to cuss, while some are soft ones. But all are the same. All of them leave quite a mess, after they are done with their escapade. So it's time for her to clean her master's room, to freshen it up with the scent of his favorite lavender, to tidy his bed, and wash his clothes. To change the flower vase and everything that seemed dirty to her sight. Of course, the hotel has it's own house keeper, but her master insist they don't do a fine job in cleaning his room, so he had her to do his cleaning. She also does his laundry or shine his shoes whenever she has nothing to do. Well, at first, she did ruined some of his clothes and shoes, but, the kindly old lady taught her the proper way, so now, she's better at them.

And yes, up till now, he isn't aware that she is actually a she, not a he. And to be serious, she's more comfortable with her being addressed as a boy than a girl. Memories of that night would just haunt her if some one would address her as her. And besides, it would be awkward to have a girl serving such lecherous master, since there are times where he would just greet her stark naked or ask her to prepare his bath and he would begin undressing in front of her presence.

Also, her attacks seemed to have ceased. For these few weeks, she had not felt any thirst or hunger for the unknown, which is good, since she doesn't know how to face her master with such conflict.

So now, while her master slumbers, she is off cleaning his shoes, and hanging his clothes to dry. Her master came in a little late than usual last night, and along him was a beautiful lady with pink hair. A lady that seemed quite different from the rest. Must be his real lover or something.

Oh, it's not her business anyways.

------

"How ironic of you, to take in a human as your servant, while you feast on his own kind at night? Tell me, does he know your true nature?" Watcher Lacus Clyne inquired as she watched the young page carry the basket of clothes down stairs to the laundry hall.

"Are you here to mock me and be my conscience?" He stood up from his bed, ready to start his day as a 'human'.

"No, I am simply curious as to why you did so." She watched the blonde fade away to the cases of stairs quietly.

"It is nothing of your concern."

"Well then, now that you had your revenge, are you planning to return to the empire?"

"No."

"Then what else is your business here, in this land?"

"Again, that is not of your concern."

"Are you trying to atone for your sins?"

"Can you not silence your mouth for a bit?"

"I only wish to know what still binds you in this land?"

Why, so that you can mock me again, with that Atonement of yours? You Hypocrite! You abandoned your vampire self to that of the Watcher's title, only to mock my actions? Away from my sight you wretch!"

"I have no intention as vile as you claim. I am simply inquiring as to what still binds you here. So that I can make the appropriate designs for your page."

"You mean, you're already planning to erase his memories so soon?"

" Yes."

"As I said earlier, he is not of your concern. Disappear from my sight now Lacus before I lose myself."

"As you please." She bowed down and slowly fades away from his sight. He watched her fading form in disgust, thinking how much of a hypocrite she is, by abandoning her own clan.

But that doesn't concern him anyways. It was her decision to give up her vampire blood, and chose to be just a ghostly Watcher. Such a boring way to live your hundred fold of life. Well, she did choose that path, and it's not his business to persuade her to think over. She doesn't mean anything to her anyways, ever since their engagement got broke off.

Oh why is he wasting his precious time thinking over that woman? She had nothing but annoyance to him ever since she chose to be his Watcher. All she does is annoy him and mock all his actions. Surely, she knows he is well aware of the consequences that await him, but she does not have a right to judge his way of feeding himself!

Whether he drains the blood of the women he chooses to sleep with, or kill a passing stranger on whim, doesn't concern her! Surely she had her taste of blood and kill, as she is after all, a vampire, right? So what is the point of her criticizing his methods?

And that pageboy he had hired. Why does it bother her so much, after he took the girl under his wing? Is it because he still pretends to not notice that his pageboy is actually a woman, in disguise? Surely this woman has her own reasons as to why she chose to keep her identity a secret, and it doesn't disturbs him as much as Lacus' annoying hypocrisy is. He's well sure that she knows how he feels towards young blonde women, so, why is she so disturbed by that fact?

Is it because she's worried that he'll turned that woman into one of his concubines? Or just feast on her blood and throw her aside after he's satisfied? Well, that might be the case, if this woman does not do anything that make provoke him, but, the way he sees this woman, she seemed rather safe. And besides, she seemed to be a capable servant, and he needs one, so, he'll keep his fangs off her. Not to mention his sudden loss of appetite. The last time he tasted blood was during his attack on that Mansion. Ever since then, he hasn't eaten anything.

Sigh.

The day is ending with him being so unproductive. He should start thinking about what he should do now. Rather than idling with those humans, he should be pondering as to what to do next.

Should he go and kill more vampire slayers?

Or attack the hypocrites who condemned his mother?

Sigh.

He's so blank. He'll just summon for Heine tomorrow to deal with his concerns. For now, he should go out and look for more women to sleep with.

--------

It was almost dark when she finished the book she reading from the nearby library. Since all she gets to do is clean after her master's mess, she has the entire afternoon to herself. So she spends her afternoon reading all the books she can find about the monster that massacred the people in her Mansion.

The monster that killed her dear father.

That monster they call Vampires.

So far, all she knows is that these monsters thrive on sucking the lifeblood of mortals, and they are known to live immortal lives. They are said to be hideous creatures in a guise of a beautiful man or woman, and they like to blend in with the crowd in order to take down a prey.

How to kill them, various in ways, but not all are proven to be effective, so says the book that kept her till dark in the library.

Sighing, she packed her belongings, and left the library half hearted. Out of all the books she read, not a single one of them proved to be useful. Each book has their own ways of hunting and killing a vampire, and each book seemed to contradict what the other book says.

She made her way down to the hotel with the aid of her dimming lantern. Even with the moon out, it was still awfully dark and hard to see. Good thing the Hotel was just 2 blocks away from the library so it's not a mean feat for her.

After changing her clothes, she went straight to her master's room to clean after his mess. Honestly! How can he be such a slob to this luxurious suite? Those marble white walls, the dashing lush of purple and white drapes, that romantic looking fireplace. Windows that gives you the clear view of the city yet free from its everyday nuisance. And this expensive furniture! Spilled coffee on the table made from the finest maple wood, wine stains on the fluffy cushions of that Cleopatra chair, nicked porcelain vases and china and a shattered glass table top. How dare he sully them just like that! And the bed! Oh the soft cushions of his huge bed! The soft silk linens that caress you, the cushions that embrace you! And the bed's draperies of the softest hue of blue, hanging by the posts that seems to lull you to sleep.

Again, the bed linens are stained with food and wine, her master's clothes scattered on the floor. Unfinished trays and plates of food, half empty cups and an empty bottle of wine. The usual mess she cleans every day.

Despite his looks, her master is such a slob.

Oh well.

She started by taking all the unfinished trays outside of the room, then picking up all the dirty linens and clothes stuffing them in the basket. Then it was the bed linens turn. She pulled the linen all at once, unaware of the broken glass shard.

-------

Seriously, this day is so unproductive. Not a single woman fits his taste in all the bars and parlors he had been to. It's either it's too old, too ugly, or too flirty. Or just plain annoying. He also tried hunting for anyone to kill, like bandits or thieves, but he couldn't find anyone of such station. Maybe he should just go back and sleep. The night is young but, so idle, he just wants to go back and sleep. Or play with his new pageboy, tease her till she bares all her secrets.

Hmm…

That sounds boring too.

Maybe, he'll just go and summon for Heine. That---

A deliciously sweet scent of blood suddenly filled his nostrils taking away his train of thoughts. His heart began to pound heavily in his chest as his eyes uncontrollably glowed. His body began to shake with excitement as the scent continued to fill his mind. He could feel his fangs lengthen as his legs began to walk faster on its own, heading straight from the source.

Such sweet scent!

Ah!

He can't take this near ecstasy anymore. He doesn't care if these puny mortals see his features; this scent is teasing him so much he can't take it anymore. He braced his ground as he prepared to leap over the roof for faster access. He needs to get there faster! Faster!

Leaping over the roofs, over the building tops, heading toward the direction of the scent…

Her body began to tremble at the sight of her own blood. A piece of glass had cut her cheek without knowing it until she saw the drops of blood staining her sleeve. She quickly faced the mirror to check on the cut, but instead, she found herself frozen and trembling on site.

She could feel that raging thirst stirring inside her, as the scent of her own blood began to fill her head. Her head began to feel so light and bright, colors spinning around her mind. Her trembling legs made it hard for her to stand, as the blood continues to trickle down her cheek.

_Oh what should I do? Master might come home anytime, and I don't want him to see me like this… Not like this…_

But…

Her blood smells so sweet. So deliciously sweet. It wouldn't hurt her if she tries on tasting it. After all it is her blood and it came from her wound, so it should be fine. It wouldn't hurt.

Just a taste…

A little taste wont hurt…

It is my blood after all…

She felt her consciousness drift away as she shifted into a trance like state. Her fingers began moving on it's own, taking swipe from her cut---

A loud crash coming from outside of the room broke her trance, and her lost strength returned. She quickly stood up to check on the source of the crash, but before she could open the door, another crash filled the air, this time, coming from her back.

A cold chill crept up her back as she slowly turned her back. And what she saw made her taste terror in lips.

From afar, Lacus Clyne quietly watched the great unfolding of the scene. Funny how pathetic Athrun can be. Not being able to identify such scent.

_Such unique scent…_

* * *

_Chapter 4's ready and waiting...Much thankies to you guys for the reviews too...Been awfully messed up because of my review classes and stuff...And tons of huggies to Shuiede for the beta-reviews and feedbacks and to Contramundi for the feedbacks and new infos..._

_Chapter 4's gonna keep you warm despite this cold Autumn weather...Aahh a little more and it'll be WInter Time!! SNow Board!!! XD _


	4. Breathless

yeah, finally..it's here..

* * *

_**Chapter 4 :Breathless**_

* * *

Cold night winds echoed within the room, filling it with it's chilling embrace, blowing off any source of heat, or light for that matter. Only the faint moonlight emanating from the window provided light to see around the room. Enough to see a silhouette standing between the curtains 

The dark figure stood still against the dancing curtains. Surrounded by such menacing aura, Cagalli felt her inside squirm in pure horror. And as if it sensed her fear, a glimmering pair of emerald orbs began to emanate from the creature's head. A pair of tantalizing emerald orbs, tempting her eyes to fall into daze.

To fall prey to it's embrace.

She shuddered against the cold as she shook her head, trying to shake out the haunting emerald light. She must not fall unto this creature's devices! She must stay brave, even against this overwhelming fear!

The figure, though hidden against the dancing curtains, took a step forward. And another. And another. And with each time the figure advances, the more she backed up. She could feel the waves of tremors shaking inside her core, as the aura around this creature become so strong, so appalling, it made her hair stood on it's ends. The pounding beat of her heart echoed loudly in her head, as she tried to keep her guard up.

Knowing that soon she'll be running of room to back on, she began blindly searching for any thing that she can use as a weapon behind her back. Anything sharp would do, anything that she can use to defend herself. Anything!

Yet nothing but dull ended and soft objects came contact on her blind hands. Linen, can never dealt harm to this fiend. Nor a flimsy shirt, or a feather duster she left while cleaning. Nothing she could find can be enough to defend her. Now that she's cornered by this fiend and the wall…

Could this be her end?

She choked back her tears as her lips began to tremble. She wanted to scream for help, but fear rendered her mute. She could feel cold sweat lining her forehead, and breathing became such a chore for her

_Is this what my Father felt when he was about to die?_

As if it was sensed her fear, the creature stopped on it's tracks. It stood there for a moment, basking in the dim light.

Could it, perhaps, change its mind?

Does it have a sense of mercy for her?

Could it…

Without any warning, the creature lunged at her, pinning her to the wall. And this creature—who turns out to be human, a man to be specific She began to struggle against the creature, clawing and hammering her fist, but they proved to be useless as the creature grabbed her wrists and held it above her head. The man sealed off all the space between them, chest-to-chest, face-to-face. So close that she was suffocating, so close that she could feel his breath fanning against her face. So close that she could hear this man's ragged breathing.

Could he hear mine too? She wondered, as pulsating blood rushed to her cheeks. She felt the man cup her face with his other hand, and felt something wet lick her cut. Disgusted, she tried to break free of his hold, but his firm grip on her face kept her still. She felt the man lick his lips for a moment as the licking on her cut stopped.

"Such a sweet taste…" A hoarse whisper fluttered against the sensitive skin of her ear. A voice that seemed so familiar.

"Please stop…stop…" Will her pleading be heard?

The fiend pressed his face against her cheek, as a smile formed on his lips. His grip on her face loosened, allowing her to freely move her head.

"Face me…"

She mutely obeyed, and to her horror, as she learned of this man's identity.

"Master…Athrun…"

Athrun smiled grimly, as if he was mocking her. This cant be happening! The Master she knew was always kind and gentle with her. He was always smiling and he always treats her so nice. So then, why does he look so frightening now? Why is he doing this to her?

Why?

"You smell so sweet…so sweet, it's driving me crazy…"

_No…_

"I always knew you were a girl…I just pretended I didn't noticed… " He kissed her cut gently, lapping and sucking against the now bleeding cut.

Goosebumps appeared on every inch of her skin, as her master's tongue traced down the course of the trickling cut. Her fists balled tightly on her sides, as she braced herself against her master's ministrations.

"Master, no…please…" She could feel her insides twist and roll as she tried her best to endure this embarrassment. Cold sweat beads her forehead as she held her breath every time she feels his tongue touch her skin. Her mind spiraling from all the things happening, confusing her mind from what is right from wrong. Add the pounding headache that's been banging her temples to that.

But her voice seemed so insignificant to her master's ears, as he continued to lick her trickling blood, this time, heading upward, towards the cut.

"No…master...stop…please…I beg of you…" Tears began rolling down her cheeks, mixing saltiness of her tears with the sweetness of her blood.

"Hmmm? Why the tears? I haven't even bitten you yet." He whispered as he pressed his lips against her cut, inhaling the scent of her blood. "Your blood, shares the sweet aroma of the Moon Rose. So intoxicating…"

"Please…master…"

She felt his grip on her hands loosened. She waited till he was entirely caught off guard, calculating her way to escape. The door isn't that far from where she stands. Few steps and she'll be out. Usually the manager makes his rounds at this time, so she can ask him for help. Or run outside the hotel for help? Either way sounds good, as long it can get her away from this man.

She patiently waited, bearing all the disgust and hate in her heart. She kept her eyes shut as he continued to harass her, ruining her dignity. She patiently waited for his hands to completely let go off her. And the bastard did.

His hands began to touch her in places no one else dared to. She drew a deep breath as she flexed her now free hands preparing for her escape.

Now's her chance!

Gathering all her might in her palms, she pushed him as hard as she could. The lost space between them returned greatly. And as soon as she was able to feel the air around her again, she lunged for the door.

Almost there…

One big step more, and the doorknob's within her reach, and she'll be out of this---NOT.

A loud ripping sound echoed within the suite as cold air ragged her now bare back. She turned back mutely to see what had just happened, only to by push down to the floor by her attacker. She hit the floor hard, face first. She felt her arms twisted behind her back, as she felt the full weight of her attacker on her back. She began squirming under him, trying to break free of his hold, but he kept a firm grip on her arms.

"You think you can just escape just like that?" he whispered mockingly in her ear, as he caressed her arch of her back. He could feel her ragged breathing just by touching her back. A sly smile formed on his lips as he watched as goose bumps began to appear on her bare skin.

"Does your fear greatly for your life?" He whispered in her ears again, as his hand twist her arm tighter. She refused to speak and bit her lips tight.

He twisted her arm tighter, and as he felt her wince under him, he began laughing maniacally. "Answer my question and your pain would lessen."

"…Yes…" Teardrops began falling on the side of her face, as she lay under this fiend helplessly. She wondered, if this was the punishment for her sin against her father. She wondered if this is what she truly deserved for her crime. And if this is it, then what power does she have to refuse this?

The memory of her bathing herself in her father's blood began to mock her mind, drawing out her energy. The sickening sight of the gore that lay wasted in her home. That ill color of crimson that had corrupted her mind. That's right! This is her punishment! For that ill crime.

She stopped struggling and lay limp under him. Thoughts of escape began to drift away from her mind, as her will to live had. Her mind began to drift away, succumbing to a melancholic dream.

This must be the end.

She has admitted defeat.

Wanting to taste his triumph, he flipped her over to her back and ripped off the remainder of the clothing she had on. He straddled her again; just to be sure she won't try anymore futile stunts of escape. Her bruised porcelain skin lay exposed to his lustful eyes; each crevice and valleys lay unexplored to his hands. The goose bumps had clamed themselves as they slowly fade away with his touch. The tempting rise and fall of her bare chest, and their pink-capped hills was simply teasing him to nibble on. The inviting hills and caves; the exquisite scent of her flowing blood within her veins and the aroma of her sweat from fear.

Ahh--- So perfect for his taste. He simply cannot hold back anymore!

His hands began wandering around the unexplored terrains of her body, sensing a flinch every now and then his hands ventured on an unexplored inch. He leaned forward toward her lips, taking them in a frenzied dance, stealing the remaining breath on them. He watched her nostrils flare up, as they try to compensate for her breathing. He nibbled her lips taking his time on each half, before moving to her soft ear, of which he toyed with his tongue. A smile played on his lips as her labored breathing send chills through out his body. He licked the curves of her ear, nibbling and sucking on its soft bones of which made her back arch. He heard her gasp for breath as he blew air into her ear, whispering incoherent words inside them. After satisfying his fill on her now red ear, he moved down to the arc of her neck. He traced the curve with his tongue, feeling the pound of her pulse by her carotid artery. The perfect place to take his bite.

Ahhh---he could taste the sweetness of her blood just by licking her skin. So sweet and exquisite! Such a rare delectable taste.

He bared his fangs, ready to plunge them in her sweetness, when a loud crash halt him in his tracks.

"Forgive me Athrun, for my Intrusion." It was that Damned Lacus. And those were the last words he heard, before everything turned white.

* * *

A/N: Uber sorry for the uber late update..Currently prepping for my biggest exam eveah XX ...and stuff. hope you guys will still support my works..I'll try to upload the next installment by Christmas.. Again, bear with me..XX 


	5. Dreamless

A faint melody woke her senses as the sweet scent of a familiar flower filled her nostrils. A scent that seemed so vaguely familiar to her senses. As she opened her eyes, a woman with the gentlest pair of almond eyes greeted her with a smile. Although she couldn't see the woman's face clearly, somehow she felt that she knew this woman. She tried to sit up, but somehow her whole body felt so weak. That it seem she had shrunk or something. She lift up her hands, and to her surprise, they were smaller than usual. Not only her hands, but also her whole body had shrunk into a child's body. And her amber gold hair was longer than usual as it cascaded down her petite shoulders. Even though she was surprised by it, somehow it didn't seem much of a concern to her. That is was just fine. That it was just how she was suppose to be.

The woman opened her mouth as if she was saying something. She strained her ears hard, trying to hear the words, yet to no avail. Yet somehow she understood whatever the woman was saying. As she watched the woman stood up, she was able to see her surrounding much better. The woman smiled and left the room for a while, saying that she will go fetch something, or something like that. She wasn't sure, but it didn't matter.

She found herself in the middle of a great four-poster bed with cascading draperies lining each poster. The beddings were so soft and comfortable that she found herself hugging the sheets tightly. Pillows of different sizes littered her huge bed along with little stuffed animals of different colors. Up front was a coffee table with amber gold velvet covered coaches. Two huge wooden armoires guarded each corner of a huge portrait of her and 3 more people whose faces she couldn't make off. Although she was certain that the woman in the portrait was the same woman who was beside her just now. Curious to find out as to why she can't see their faces, she decided to get out off bed.

But the white and yellow flower vase beside her and the little bronze music box on the bedside table caught her attention. With her small hands, she reached for the music box and opened it. And the moment she opened it, the melody began playing, and the little ballerina girl began dancing on the surface of the mirror. As she listened, she reached for one of the flowers on the vase. It was a white sweet smelling flower with several layers of petals. It seemed like a chrysanthemum but the scent and how the petals were arranged were different. And yes, this scent. It was the sweetest, comforting scent she had ever smelt. It was as if the scent alone could uplift your heart and make you forget your worries. It was as if, the scent alone was enough to ease your pain and…

The music box stopped, and suddenly her room began to blaze. The great windows on her left and their pretty billowing curtains had stopped dancing in the wind as they caught fire. She froze in horror as the fire began to engulf everything in her room. She wanted to scream for help but no words came out of her mouth. It was getting harder to breath, as the temperature rose higher and higher. She was sweating but she just couldn't move. Tears began to fall as the precious portrait fell and broke. She watched helplessly as it caught fire, one by one engulfing the person in the picture.

She felt herself curl into the corner of her bed as she watched her room blazing.

Is this the end?

Is she going to die?

"Help Me…Somebody…Help Me…"

She closed her eyes tight, as she continued to hope for rescue. But will someone be able to save her?

Will some one hear her?

'Cagalli!!'

Whoever voice was that, she will never know, as the moment she opened her eyes, pure darkness engulfed her, muting her pleas and freezing her tears. She tried to stand up, trying to escape from the oblivion, but her weak legs could not even move a muscle. Feeling so helpless and abandoned, she lay motionless on the darkness, waiting for it to claim her soul…

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Dreamless**_

* * *

Echoes of rattling chains and screams filled the whole dark corridor as she made her way. There was only one suite located in that corridor, and she made sure it was well locked at all times. She also informed her servants to never enter that corridor, whatever they may hear or see. And especially with that thing locked in that suite right now, it was wise she kept that child in the Winged Tower than keeping her in the same mansion. That way she'll be much safer, from this fiend. As she approached the door of the suite, she could feel the sudden drop in temperature. A tingling in her spine warned her that the thing inside is awake and on the verge of reaping her life is given a chance. She smiled as she dusted her newest lilac chiffon gown. She really liked this gown, especially the frills on the sleeves and the laced neckline. So she should be really careful to not stain this if not damage it.

The brass door to the suite has gotten ice cold, except for the parts were inscriptions of spells were engraved. All four corners and a single line in the middle of this door bear these inscriptions and they act as the main lock of the door, aside from the numerous chains that littered the whole door. She bit the tip of her fingertip, and as a drop of blood appeared, she touched the inscription on the lower left corner. A cackling sound coming from the door told her that the locks were coming off. She squeezed her bloodied fingertip to draw blood again, this time tracing the inscriptions on the middle part. As if the blood has its own mind, it began to flow on the grooves of the inscriptions, filling it with its red color. And with a loud crackle, the door opened by its own, revealing a dark room, filled with evil aura. She stepped in carefully as to avoid any damage to her new gown. The heavy loud breathing of the fiend confirmed her thoughts.

"Ah, I see you're awake now." A sudden intense pressure enveloping her presence returned her cheerful greeting, followed by flying broken shards of glass. With a feigned smile, Lacus Clyne limply dodged the projectiles as she struggled against the maiming pressure.

"This isn't the right way to greet some one you know…" Her knees gave in as the pressure increased. From the dark corner of the suite, fiery emerald orbs grimly watched as she tried to stand. And every time she managed to straighten up, the eyes would narrow down to slits and the pressure around her would intensify.

"My, my, how can I release you if you plan on crushing me like an insect?" She took a shard of broken glass and slashed herself on the wrist. The blood from the cut flowed in a line, as if it has a mind of it's own. As it dropped on the floor, it formed a star pattern, with Lacus in the center. The fiend saw this and decided to finish her before she performs the spell, but it seems she was quicker. The pattern began to illuminate, and in an instant, the overwhelming pressure dissipated. A snarl of disgust came from the fiend as it watched her dust her lilac gown. Wearing the same smile she had on before the attack, she approached the fiend.

A hoarse growl erupted from the fiend as it tried to claw her, but she playful tapped its claws with her hand. The fiend recoiled, as the echoes of clattering chains filled the room.

"Oh stop this useless tantrum of yours Athrun…I know you know why I shackled you here…you almost killed that poor child! I was just doing you a favor." She clapped once and sparks of light erupted, as it illuminated the suite. White marble walls and great glass windows with heavy curtain of midnight blue hue decorated the room. Beige colored tiles graced the floors, while brass lined the edges each corner. And on one particular corner, all tiles had been ripped off, the brass linings were pulled out and bent, and the walls were stained with blood. And on that same spot stood a man chained to the wall.

A young man in tattered clothes of finest silk was bound to the corner with countless number of chains. He stood there in the corner, with limited reach and movements. His bared chest wrapped in tattered silk while his arms and legs were full of cuts and bruises, and his handsome face was bound with blood stained bandages, covering his mouth, nose, and forehead. His pure emerald eyes were still blazing with rage, with the intent on killing Lacus.

"Honestly, I thought you cared for the child? With this tantrum of yours, I think I should just erase her memories and set her off." With a smirk, she wiped a sweat off his brow. And in an instant, the chains that bounded the man broke free, and darted towards her. Blood spattered against the walls, as a mound of chains stood in place of Lacus. Athrun snapped his fingers and the chains began twisting tighter and tighter, with blood dripping from the endless lines of chains with each twist.

He smirked as he took off the bandages covering his face. " Don't ever lay a finger on my prey. She is mine alone, and I will not show mercy to anyone who dares to take her away." He snapped his fingers again, this time the chains loosened. He smiled maliciously after he heard a faint groan. 'Still alive?' He stood up, and wobbly made his way out of the suite. And as he was few steps away from the door, he snapped his fingers and the loosened chains began twisting again, tighter and tighter with each step he took. And by the time he reached the door, the chains gave its final twist; blood and flesh erupted, staining the walls.

"Goodbye Dearest Lacus." But as soon as he took a step outside the suite, two gigantic balls of chains appeared out of nowhere, and got hold of him. He tried to break free by using his brute strength, but because of the spell that filled this room, the amount of power he can use was so limited, that even this small pathetic attack can overpower him. The balls of chains began to tighten around his whole body, as if it was trying to squeeze his organs out of him. A small spiked chain managed to find it's way on his throat, gently looping itself around it. He gasped aloud as he felt the cold chain twist against his bared skin, ripping whatever remainder of his white shirt.

As he hang helplessly between the two balls, out of nowhere appeared a little barefooted-blonde girl dressed in lavender dress. Emanating from this girl was the same scent that drove him insane a week ago. That sweet tempting scent. That lusciously sweet scent he could never get enough of. That addictive scent of that flower of rare. He watched helplessly as the little girl approached him, with the scent intensifying with each step she takes. He watched as her long cascading blonde curls bounce off her shoulders with each step. And her glittering eyes of gold, still bearing the same glitter they had as he could remember. The little girl stopped in her tracks and tried to reach his face, but due to her short stature, she could only reach his chest with her tiptoed height. He felt his muscles twitch against the indirect touch of the little girl, for even against the layers of chain encasing his body; he could still feel the warmth of the little girl's touch.

"Are you in pain?" The little girl asked with the sincerity pooling in her eyes of gold.

He didn't reply, for even he if wanted, he felt that if he lets a muscle move in his neck, the chains around it would yank it apart.

The little girl stooped higher, but she still couldn't reach his face. She gave a deep sigh and decided to just embrace the part that she could reach with out tiptoeing. His chain-laden abdomen.

He felt her warmth against the chains as she wrapped her frail body against his chained abdomen. And for a moment, he felt at peace, free of hate and anger, of vengeance and pure malice. And somehow, the chains around him felt looser, or was he just imagining it?

"Do you want me to carry your pain?" her soft voice asked, as she tightens her embrace around him. In his mind, he answered her selflessly: No…You've done enough for me ever since that day…I don't want to give you any more woes…

As if the girl heard his thought, she looked up to him, and smiled.

"WHAT A MUSHY ANSWER!!!"

Before those words could register in his mind, the girl was taken to air by the chains. She hung limply, with each extremities being pulled from different corners of the room. He couldn't hear her cry in pain, as she kept her smiling face stern, even against the overwhelming pain she's enduring. He could see the blood trickling down her tiny form as the jagged ends of chains digs deep in her flesh.

"LET HER GO!!" Summoning all his strength, he struggled to break free of the chains. "LET HER GO!! GODDAMN YOU LACUS!! LET HER GO!!!!!" He has never screamed this pained since that time, as he could feel the muscles of his throat scratch against each other. Tugging against the heavy chains, twisting it in every direction, enduring the pain each twist and move he made brought. These are nothing, if his pain meant her safety…

"LET HER GOOO!!" His voice has gotten hoarse from the screaming, and finally he managed to free one arm. He snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere, the great dark mass appeared. The mass changed its form into hundreds of sword flying, aiming for the chains that bounded the little girl. But before he could even order his familiar to move, a loud crack echoed throughout the room, followed by a fountain of blood gushing out of the little girl's form.

In muted horror, he watched her blood smeared head fall to the floor. It was as if time stopped and a moment of pure silence filled the space between him and the girl. As the head touched the floor, the mixture of her pooling blood and cascading golden hair made him feel this was just a nightmare, a terrible dream that he could wake up to. But as the head rolled a little, and her blood stained face faced him, facing him with dull and lifeless eyes, he felt something inside him snap.

"No…" He never felt this helpless, so weak, so desperate that he could only shake his head, so pitiful…

"No, No, No, No,…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"A long bloodcurdling scream echoed within the walls.

His eyes dilated, as it glowed with hate and pain. He felt his whole body invigorated with strength as the venom of pain raged through his veins. With his free hand, he ripped the annoying chains and immediately freed the headless body.

"LACUS!!!!"

"You called?" Out of nowhere, she appeared, dressed in a green gown, kicking the dismembered head on the floor like a ball.

"You bitch! How dare you!! YOU—" The great dark mass merged with his hand and morphed into a great sword. He lunged at her with full speed and power, but because of the spell casted upon that room, his attack was thwarted.

"So you liked my little play huh? So it seems you're still quite attached to that little girl who saved you from before huh? Don't worry, that's just a doll I made."

"You bitch, you wicked witch! You'll pay for this atrocity, I'll make sure you'll never be able to have a body to return ever!"

"Well, that' what you get for staining my new gown! "

"You damned wrenched…you'll pay for this…"

"Oh Hush! You should be thanking me you know…I believe your page is awake now, and I erased the memories of your cute attack from last week. Now, gather yourself and go see her. And don't dare to do anything funny. I made sure I still have full control here in this mansion…" She smiled with her eyes glowing tauntingly.

"Ha ha ha…I honestly didn't expect you would be still so attached to a human you didn't even know…yet you would mercilessly rip a human's flesh of it's bones and drink their blood…Isn't that what you called hypocrisy?" If it wasn't for the barrier, she knew she would have met her end right here and now, as she saw the great dark aura emanating from Athrun's body. Right now, it is wise for her to leave him be. If he wishes to see that person, then it is best that she should watch then from a distance. And if anything happens…those seals around that tower should hold him back, and hopefully not awaken another demon…

With a snap of her fingers the door opened, catching the attention of the angered young prince. The aura seemed to dissipate as he headed out to the exit. She watched quietly as his form disappeared from her sight.

A relieved sigh escaped her pale lips.

"I never expected a _Berserker'__**s**_ power could be that strong. But, I do pray that my assumptions about that child are all false… I do pray that she is not a…"

* * *

A sweet scent welcomed her dreamy eyes to the cool morning. Just like the usual morning back at the _Mansion_. Wrapped in the softest of silk and linens, surrounded by dancing lilac curtains, and the purest scent of freshly bloomed flowers. Just like any usual morning back at the _Mansion._

Although it took her a while to realized that she isn't where she thinks she is, as they say, Ignorance is bliss, if this ignorance can heal some of her wounds…

Anytime now, Manna would be knocking at her door and would be pestering her to wake up. Till then, with a big yawn she would enjoy another sleep.

Oblivious to her, a pair of emerald orbs was watching her sleep…

"Such a Blissful Ignorance…" He smirked as he pulled the slipping covers up to her shoulders.

* * *

She opened her eyes and found herself in a great meadow of white flowers. Its sweet scent filled her nostrils with each breath. The sound of chirping birds of summer filled the air as she began to run around the great meadow. The brush of the soft petals against her skin as she runs, made her feel so full of life. And feel of the summer wind against her face, made her feel that she is the most carefree person in the whole wide world. And…

Out of nowhere, she found herself lying face down on the ground and both her left ankle and knee began to hurt. She sat up, carefully moving her left leg, to see what has happened. She felt her cheeks so warm as tears began rolling down her face. She knew she had soiled her white summer dress and that alone was enough to make her cry. But the pain in her ankle and knee…

Turns out she had sprained her ankle and bruised her knee from a stray branch. It felt so painful, that she could only stare at it and cry. Crying helplessly just like a child. A little child who had tripped over and wounded her self.

Just like a little Child…

She bowed her head crying, as she stared at her hurting knee, and it was then when she felt a gentle hand touch her head. She looked up, and a pair of the gentlest eyes smiled at her. A very beautiful woman with the warmest smile was the owner of those gentle eyes. The woman blew a kiss on her injured knee and sang a song. She felt she said something, but she didn't her it nor knew what she said. The woman smiled again and kissed her forehead as she tied her handkerchief around her sprained ankle. And as if her kiss was magic, her pain disappeared and it wasn't hurting as bad as it was before. But even though it wasn't as painful as it was before, she still couldn't help crying. Suddenly, another hand touched her head, this time it was larger, and as she looked up, a man and a boy stood up beside the woman. The man, without any warning picked her up and gave her a piggyback ride. The man's blond hair shimmered against the sun's ray's, just like hers. She felt someone was wiping her soiled dress with futile attempts. It was the boy with a frustrated look on his face.

"Are you still crying?" She heard a voice ask.

She wanted to say yes, but she couldn't. She doesn't have a voice…

"Does it still hurt?" Another voice asked. She nodded yes, but she wondered if the voice saw her nod her head.

"Don't worry my dearest, it will go away…" She wanted to believe the voice.

"We'll be here, beside you…always…" She wanted to believe in the words the voice said, but why does it feels like she had been betrayed?

She watched as the meadow began to turn into darkness and the people around her began to disappear. Her knee and ankle doesn't hurt anymore, but instead, her chest began to swell up with heaviness.

"I'll find you!!! I promise!! And When I find you, you'll never be alone!!!" She heard someone scream before the last remaining light from the meadow disappeared from the darkness.

"Promise? Promise that you'll find me?? Promise? You'll find me?? " She heard her reply, as hot tears began to roll down her cheeks.

She began to run after the dissipating light, when all of the sudden her ankle began to hurt again. Much more painful than it was before. It was so painful but she struggled against the pain and continued to run after the light, but her attempt was futile as she tripped over an unknown causing the pain to intensify much more.

Lying there helplessly as she watched the light fade away, she curled into a fetal position, crying.

"Please…don't leave me alone…it's so cold out here…don't leave me alone…"

"I'm here…"She opened her eyes and found a pair of emerald eyes looking back at her.

* * *

A/N: Am sorry for the rushed chapter...I just squeezed this in with my sked, and this has not been reviewed by my dearest Shuiede...Shuiede!! where are you!!!

Anyways, hope you 'll still like this despite the rushed thingy...Rant Rave and Review...And have an Awesome Christmas and a Cool New Year!


	6. Senseless

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Senseless**_

* * *

It has been more two months and up till now, he's still clueless as to where she is. Pacing back and forth in the ruins of an old Castle, he searched his mind for any clues he might have missed during his search. Biting his lip unconsciously as his frustrations began to swell inside him.

"My lord, it is not wise for you to press this hard on yourself…Surely we will find her soon." It was that human called Manna. The woman who claimed to be _her_ maidservant and nanny during all those lost times. At first, he was in utter disbelief as this woman introduced herself but with the faint scent of _her_ lingering around this Manna-woman, he simply smirked.

"I wish it's that easy. The more time I waste, the lesser time she---oh forget it…you mortals would not understand." He turned his back in dismay and headed toward the exit when a huge shadow blocked his way.

"If you would take time to explain, then we might understand the situation better, Master Kira." This sarcastic tone, can only come from that arrogant human who thinks he's so great, Kisaka.

Cornered, he took a deep breath as he ran his hand over his disheveled hair. The faint light from the crescent moon gently traced his fine yet haggard features. His purple eyes glittered with anxiety and frustration as he gave another sigh. He felt a slight pressure from the pathetic mortals as they eagerly waited for his explanation. As if they would understand it …

Loosening the spilling lace around his neck, as his black silk shirt shimmered in the moonlight, he took a seat.

"Listen careful…I'm not gonna repeat anything again…"

A scoff and a quiet nodded told him that they understood. And as he cleared his throat, he began the old story of his origins…

"Ages before Mortals even had the knowledge to use fire, us vampires had already existed. We ruled both day and night, and not even a single mortal would even dare to see our shadow, in respect, not fear. For at that time, Vampires had respect for themselves and did not need blood to survive. They can survive on what Nature has to offer. By simply 'borrowing' the life force of any living creature, they were able to flourish alongside Nature with out causing imbalance. The need to feed on blood began after one head tasted blood and decided to pass it one his brethren, called the Crimson Wine."

"Crimson Wine was started by one of the Kaiser Families also known as the founding families or what mortals call the Pure Bloods. This Kaiser caught a mortal trespasser who had been stealing his livestock and decided to torture him. As he tormented the mortal, the Kaiser tasted the blood spatter and found its exquisite taste simply addicting. He shared this 'wine' to his family, and to their next of kin, thus spreading the 'wine within the families. Soon it became their main source of nutriments, as their bodies adapted it as a main source of energy and life force."

"At first, this was only limited to the 5 Kaiser families, but after the sudden increase of mortal population, their main food source was getting limited, and ailments were running the lives of the common Nobles or the Adelsmands or Adelige. And since it was the mortals who flourish, the Kaisers decided to share the knowledge of the "Crimson Wine" to the Adelige. And thus was the start of the Blood feasting."

"But this adaptation proved to be flawed. The Adelige had been reckless and had shared with the mortals their 'gift', and thus half mortals were born. Not to mention the increase of the dhampirs, vampires of half mortal blood. This tightened the competition with the 'Crimson Wine', therefore must be stopped. The Kaisers were enraged, and decided to control the situation by capturing all of the infected ones, and locking them up in a secluded underground torture chamber, along with those vampire criminals.. Many of them were starved to death, among them were the 'Dolled Ones'".

"Dolled ones are those vampires who had not tasted blood in their entire life. Since it has been established in a Vampire's body that only the nutrients blood can provide is acceptable in order to flourish, and since they are secluded and locked away from the source of food, their bodies are starved, and a vicious death awaits them. Muscles wasting, mentality regressing into of that of a beast, they would go for anything that is moving within their sight. And finally, if such failed to taste their main diet, they would revert to the only thing within their reach: their own bodies. They feast on their own bodies, ravaging on their flesh, until their hunger is relinquished, at the price of their own lives. "

"The 5 Kaiser Families: The Zalas: the Berserkers; Clynes: the Mystics; Westenfluss: Necromancers; Joules: the Keepers and of course the Hibiki: the Caelians, who uphold the order had deemed this situation controlled, but not the problem that had long exists within the Kaisers themselves. The 2 main families, the Zalas and the Hibikis had been long at war for the throne. Ever since the Ulen Hibiki I ascended to the throne, it had been their bloodline that held the power over the throne. The Zalas had long rebuked the pacifistic ideals of the Hibikis, but since, there had been no complaints or flaw in their way of ruling, the Zalas had no way of overthrowing the Hibiki Family off the throne."

The Zalas tried their best at finding the flaws of the ruling family. They even tried exposing the sealed secret of the Hibikis, the 'Caelian Seal'.

The Hibikis long possessed immense power that made them fit for the throne. No one dared to question a Hibiki's powers, well, except for the Zalas. But also because of this immense power, they had to undergo 2 ritual seals in order to control it. A seal that has to be done twice in a Hibiki's lifetime. One at the age of 8 and the other one at the age of 20 Vampire years. If such seal is not performed on a Hibiki, it wont be able to properly control it's powers and this might lead to it's own demise. Especially those who haven't tasted blood.

And since young Vampires do not need blood to survive when they are under the age of 10 vampire years. They feed off by borrowing the energy out of their parents. And when they reach the age of maturity, it is when they crave for its taste.

Unlike the Half mortals or the Adelige Vampires, Kaisers can last longer without the taste of blood, as long as they had tasted it at least once in their lifetime. That is, with the exception of the Hibiki bloodline. Because of the great power that resides within a Hibiki, they must feed upon blood once they reach the age of maturity to quell that power. With the addition of the 2nd seal, that overwhelming power is permanently shut off, and thus leveling the Hibikis among the proper line of power with the other Kaiser Families.

If the Hibiki has failed to have the Ritual of the 2 Seals or taste blood on their mature state, it would be a very awful sight. They would lose all sense and feast on any living creature. It will wreck havoc on everything on its path as its form changes to that of a Caellian: a white Winged creature. It may seem gentle and innocent, but it is the opposite. And when it reaches that state it shall be called Fallen. And a Fallen is considered to be the greatest enemy of the entire Vampire Empire. It will be hunted down and be destroyed. Or the far worst form of executing them: the Moonlight dance. "

"When the Fallen has nothing to destroy or feast upon, it will destroy and eat the only living thing in its reach. Itself. I had heard that such event had occurred once, and it was few years before I was born. And after that no records had been stated."

"But this secret was not enough to overthrow Hibikis off the throne. They need more. But the Hibikis wanted to settle this nonsense by marrying their only daughter to the Zala's young heir. By betrothing their children, the Hibikis thought this would be enough to settle the qualms of the Zalas. They were wrong. The Zalas were able to establish a coup d etat with the help of the Joules and the Clynes. Only the Westenfluss remained on the neutral side as they watched the downfall of the Hibikis."

"The Hibikis were forced to flee the Imperial house and found temporary solace in a Mortal community. Here they were able to make plans about the safety of their children. It was also here, where your Master, Uzumi Nara met Ulen and Via Hibiki, who pardoned his crimes of senseless vampire slaying. But it was only a borrowed time, and the Hibikis had to flee again. But this time they found allies in Minister Clyne and his daughter, Lacus. They helped them escape to the safety of the Clyne Faction. But the Joules found their whereabouts and attacked them. The whole mansion was burned down, killing everyone there, except for the Empress, the Traitor Clyne and the wounded Emperor. The children managed to escape unscathed, including the young Clyne. It was said that night the air was full of the moonflower's fragrance, the emblem of the Hibiki family. And rumor has it, the new Emperor; Patrick Zala feasted on the blood of the overthrown Emperor, to prove the rumor of the exquisite taste of a Caelian blood

"You might be thinking, what is the connection of this story to Cagalli. It is quite simple. I am Cagalli's true sibling, Kira Yamato Hibiki, heir to the Imperial Kaiser Throne. Making her Princess Cagalli Hibiki, of the Imperial Kaiser throne. But that's not the main problem here. Before my parents were killed, they were able to seal away my sister's memories, thus temporarily shutting off her vampiric sense. They were able to send her to sleep to keep her senses from awakening while the heat on our clan is still burning. But now that she's awake, the seal won't last longer. Especially now that she's nearing the maturity age. We got to find her soon, before it's too late."

* * *

'_Are you hurt? Don't worry, I wont hurt you." The young blonde child gently touched the young vampire's head despite the warning hiss it gave. She smiled against the fierce emerald orbs the growled back at her. Against the vampire's protest, she tilted it's head to inspect the bleeding wound on it's side. She smiled and wiped the blood. "I'll be back ok? So stay here."_

_The girl left, and another girl appeared. She had the same blond hair but it seems the rays of the sun would play with each strand as it glimmered against the dark barn. She was carrying a small box and a flower._

_The girl entered the barn and fearlessly approached the injured vampire. The vampire sensed an unusual aura from the child and without hesitation, it bit her neck. The girl flinched against the pain, but didn't fought back. The vampire sensed the girl's submission and decided to stop, but the intoxicating taste of her blood had captured its mind. It could feel the girl's pulse bounding against its palm as it caressed her neck. From it's bounding rhythm, it began to slowly mellow down, as its continued to drink her blood. _

_Mellower and weaker, the girl's pulse was, as the vampire continued to feed on her. It could feel the return of it's strength as it drained more of hers. More, more! It wanted more! But suddenly it stopped. It carefully licked the bleeding marks of it's fangs to stop the bleeding and carefully laid the now weak girl._

"_Do…you feel…better…now?" The girl weakly muttered as the vampire stared down on her weak body. Somehow, it seemed like the vampire felt sorry for what it just did, but it was too late. It almost sucked out her life force. The vampire bent down, and gently breath against her now pale lips. The girl inhaled it's breath, and almost immediately, color began to flow back to the girl's face. But still she seemed weak and frail. It bent down again, to give the girl another breath, when all of the sudden, the other blond girl returned with another girl. The other girl, with her pink hair tied in curly buns, noticed their friend lying limp on the ground, instinctively yelled the poor girl's name, scaring the young vampire off. _

_The pink haired girl's eyes narrowed and chanted a spell, warding off the young vampire. The vampire, stunned and scared to death, immediately scampered to safety, as loud footsteps came in._

"_Hey, what spell did you used on that vampire?"_

"_A memory spell…That might be a spy looking for them…Why?"_

"_I just thought it was cool."_

* * *

A/N: Okies, a little rushed on this side...AGAIn...I just snuck out of review school and stuff..I had so much things to do and so little time to spare...And yeah, stupid exam's on next tuesday and still my review scores are sooooo bad. So do me a favor..make me smile..Review my fic...you dont have to make it pleasing or what...just read and review, and I'll be happy...Happy new Year to all...

And best of luck to me...X.X


	7. Disclaimer!

Disclaimer!!!!

Okies…I've read the latest chapters of Vampire Knight, and it seems like it did had some similarities with my work, Night of the Crimson Moon. And to others this might seem an act of plagiarism. So, to clear my name and my work, I am writing this disclaimer. Whatever similarities my works has to other previous existing works of any author or such, is merely coincidental.

And From now on, I'll be working on a different arc to clear the similarities that exist. If ever the arc again crosses paths, please don't sue me…


	8. Wingless

**_Chapter 7: Wingless_**

* * *

What if Lacus was right? What if it would be better for her to return to her ordinary human life? If she continues to stay with him, the chances of him attacking her would be great. He might even end up killing her, if not, turning her into one of their kind. And converting her is the last thing he would ever do. 

Staining her with his sin is one crime he wouldn't dare to commit. Nor dragging her in his world. The shallow reason of taking her in just because she reminded him of that child is not a logical reason to keep her under his wing any longer. She has to go.

He has to let her go.

He watched in grim silence her sleeping form, as he weighed his options. Should he entrust her to those humans? Or should he just leave her in Lacus' care? After all, that old hag has this weird affinity for humans, and—

Muffled sounds coming from the sleeping child broke his train of thoughts. He rose up from his seat, and quickly walked to her side, taking her fragile hand in his, squeezing it tight, and assuring her of the safety he can't provide. Watching her toss and turn gave him an urge to wake her up, but the fear of hurting her ravaged his senses. And before he knew it, words escaped from his mouth, words he would often hear from his dear mother whenever he had a nightmare.

"I'm here…" He sounded so weak and feeble. So mild and absurd, it annoyed his senses. He wanted to yell at her, but he couldn't. And as those innocent amber eyes fluttered open, he knew he has to do something.

"Who are you?" It took a while before her words registered in his mind. And as it did, his hold on her hand loosened, as a blank expression draped over his face. It was as if a cold draft swept all over his body, flushing away his emotions.

"…" He dropped her hand completely as he turned his back. It his chance to disown her. His opportunity to throw her away.

"Who…are you?" Squinting her eyes against the blinding morning light, as it filled the suite. He searched his mind for a reply. A decent reply to quell her question. But instead, a different question escaped his lips.

"Do you remember your name?"

"My name…" Bowing courteously, letting a cascade of golden strands fall down the sides of her innocent face. He had this weird urge inside him to sweep those lost strands away from her face, to have a better look at her innocence he had almost ruined. But he has to defy that urge…He has to.

"Cagalli…Cagalli…Is my name?" Her tone is so much different from the tone she has before. That powerful and confident tone of hers now reduced to that of a child. Just what did that witch do to her?

"Yes, your name is Cagalli, and I'm Athrun, can you remember that?" He made sure his voice was stern and strict. Keeping his distance, he scanned the room for the sign of that hag. She better have a good explanation for this.

"Athrun…Athrun…You' -- shyly pointing at him— 'Athrun"

"Yes, and you are Cagalli…Did you get that?"

"Uh-huh… Athrun…is my brother?" She nodded her head yes, just like a frail toddler. At first, the last word she spoke didn't registered properly in his mind. It took him a while before he could react.

"What?" He wanted to make sure he heard it right. 'Brother'…

In the same innocent childlike tone, she asked that same weird question: "Athrun…is my brother?"

It was hard to tell whether she's just playing or what, with those strange look in her eyes, this weird feeling. Just what kind of spell did Lacus cast on her? Why is she being like this? He knew the answer to her question, but this weird feeling inside of him has been meddling with his way of thinking.

He raked his mind for a decent answer, something neutral and realistic. Something like—

"Oh, so you've woken up!" It was Lacus in her usual cheerful smile, carrying a tray of freshly baked bread and a soup of some kind. She walked passed the distraught Athrun, completely ignoring his fierce glares at her, as if it was nothing.

"You must be hungry, so I asked the servants to prepare you a special meal. I hope you like it." Carefully setting the tray atop the covers, making sure it was steady.

"Who…are you?" Her sudden question froze Lacus. She almost dropped the soup's cover on the bed, as she met Cagalli's innocent eyes.

"What—what do you mean?"

"Who are you?" Same question, same innocent eyes. No, could it be?

"I'm Lacus, your friend? You don't remember? My, my, see how skipping meals did to you?" She felt her insides twist as she suddenly felt the heavy pressure from Athrun's glare on her back. But what disturbs her more is—

"Then, is Athrun, my brother?" With the same innocent eyes, and childlike voice, she asked. It was hard to tell if she was pulling a prank or what, but surely the Cagalli she knew from the week before wouldn't dare pull this kind of prank on her, right? But whatever the case is, she has to answer this child's question with a proper one, something that can divert this awkward situation. Something like—

"Oh my! Honestly! Have you hit your head somewhere? How can you forget Athrun of all people? He's your lover, dearest Cagalli! My!" A sarcastic laugh escaped from her mouth, as she the pressure on her back intensified. She could imagine Athrun's face right now.

"My lover? Athrun is my lover?" She asked as she took a nip at the hot bread. She smiled brightly as if the bread tasted good. And just like a little child, she took small sips from her soup.

Just like a little child.

Infuriated by Lacus' feigned ignorance and absurd reply, he decided to leave the room to think. He didn't even dare to look back to see if she's eating properly or inform her of his intentions. He just left. It not like he wanted to be rude to her or something, it's just that he's too confused with the situation and is afraid to hear more of her question, and what might his answer might be. Right now, it's better if he spends his time alone. Especially now, that his pheromone levels are high.

Away from her.

Away from this place, if possible.

As soon as possible.

A cold wisp of morning air informed him of the nearest entrance. An open window by the end of the hallway. Large enough for him to use.

Just perfect.

As he was about to head towards the window, a loud crash echoed within the empty corridors, followed by a weak-crying voice that seems to be calling his name.

He felt his insides tense up, hesitating for a moment. But the thought of Lacus being there, gave the possibility that it could be one of her tricks to keep him hear. And besides, he really needs to go. His pheromone overloads can be quite a handful. And with her here…

"Cagalli!! Athrun, Where are you?" Lacus' voice pounded loudly in his ears as she tried to telepathically call for him. And knowing Lacus, and he dislike of using her telepathy…

Dropping all his intentions of leaving he turned his heel back to her room. And what he saw gripped his chest tightly.

Sprawled on the floor, crawling towards the door, with soup stains on her pure white night dress, was Cagalli, crying his name out. Lacus found herself frozen in her tracks, as if someone had cast a spell on her.

"Athrun!" Just like a child who was reunited with her long lost kin, her face glimmered with relief and happiness, as she tried to reach out to him. Confused by what had just happened, Athrun picked her up effortlessly, and the moment Athrun carried Cagalli, the spell on Lacus broke.

He could feel her tightly against him, as if she doesn't want to let go of him. Lacus hurried to the armoire to get a change of clothes, as he laid her to the bed. But she just wont let go.

"Athrun…would leave…don't wanna let go…" She reached for his shoulders, pulling him down towards her. The more he tries to break free, the harder she pulls. Seeing the futile attempts, he decided to admit defeat and allowed himself to be drag down. Except he didn't anticipate the next move she was ready to do.

Lacus' jaw dropped at the sight she had just seen. Athrun, on top of that innocent creature, kissing her. She felt herself blush at the sight, not because of the intimate position, but because of the weird aura she started to feel emanating from the two. It was like back then, with…_them._

A small pang of guilt tugged her heart. This is her chance to right the wrong. If she could just have these two play in her plan properly, then…

"My, my! How very unruly! You two could wait till I'm gone! How rude!" Marching with a pouty face, she pulled the stunned Athrun away from Cagalli. "Honestly!" She pushed the still stunned Athrun a little farther back, as she tugged the layers of draperies surrounding the bed. Cagalli, who had just realized her Athrun was gone, began to panic, trying to reach out of the heavy layers of drapes. But Lacus was quick to tackle her. Tugging at the flimsy ribbons the held her nightdress together, she slipped the stained dress off, and started washing her with a warm washcloth. "Now does that feel better? All clean and fresh? I want to give you a more decent bath, but not right now. I'll have you wear this dress first real quick so you can go back to your lover."

It took him quite a while to regain his composure. It was the shock of his life, being kissed in such fashion, from an innocent girl to boot. But the thing is, what really got him, was that weird feeling he got from her. It was as if, it happened before, and that it feels so warm and cozy. A weird innocent warmth you can't find from the arms of a lover or a paramour. Something innocent and precious…something pure…

"Arrgh! I'm almost done, just let me fix your hair!" The frustrated voice of Lacus informed him of what's happening behind those drapes.

"Athrun! Athrun!" The sound of her voice calling his name, gave him a weird chill. It sounded innocent, but at the same time…erotic. _Oh crap._ It's his pheromones overloading, not good.

"I'm almost done, just let me tie it properly! --- There! See?" It was Lacus who came out of the drapes. She had this weird smile on her face, more of a sarcastic and intimidating. It was a quick smile, and as soon as the drapes cleared, it disappeared.

"Athrun! Athrun!!" That tone again! Struggling against the chill, he walked towards the center to get a better view. Dressed in a pure white off shoulder chiffon dress, with gold trimmings and laces, was Cagalli. The soft silk against her body revealed much of her curves, as the low-neck line of the dress revealed her cleavage. So different from the girl he met that night, so different from the girl he had just carried earlier. This Cagalli, was more of a…woman.

Damned pheromones!!!!

"….Cagalli…" dazed by her beauty, he was literally frozen on his feet. He was too mesmerize to move. He could only watch her crawl towards him, with her chest heaving with each breath. Her innocent eyes glowing with life.

"How long are you going to stare at her bosom?" It was Lacus. For the first time, he felt thankful for her habit of interrupting other's train of thought.

"You should take her down to the garden. Heine's familiar can keep her preoccupied. I have to talk to you about something."

"Wait. Heine's here?"

"He just arrived. He said he's waiting down in the front court garden."

"Very well then. Cagalli." Reaching a hand to her, aiding her to stand up off the bed. Her legs seemed too weak and wobbly, but she managed to stand up. With him as her cane, she managed to take a step. And another. And another.

"Oh, and don't worry, it's not your pheromones talking. It's something else. I'll explain it to you when we get down."

* * *

"Are you sure it's fine to tell him about that child?" The man known as Heine stood watching under the cloak of shadows, as the Heir of the Empire, and former Heiress of the Empire made their way down the tower. A sarcastic smirk formed on the fine lines of his face, as he turned to face Lacus. 

"If my instincts are right, then the only way to save that child is to have him be her mate."

"You're not going to inform the brother? He might be more of value than him." Tossing his orange blond hair, he took a quick look at the couple again. There still might be a chance..

"Right now, I don't think we have enough time to look for him…"

"You're right. They had already found out about their existence, it would not take long before they come here and reap that child…"

"That's why we are here to be the catalysts for their union…"

"Oh? Sounds interesting…How far has he gotten?"

"It's not him who made the first move, but he is already feeling her pheromones…"

"Mmm…much much more interesting…I must say..."

* * *

After more than an hour of walking down the steep Tower staircase, they finally made it down to the court garden. If it was just him, it wouldn't even take him a minute to get down. But because this child was with him, he had no other options but to take the long way out. A pretty boring and painstaking way out. But even though it was that tiresome, it made him feel warm and happy inside, especially every time she would smile and look at him with those innocent eyes. 

Innocent amber eyes…

"Athrun…" A tug on his sleeve broke his thoughts, as she eagerly pointed the blooming red camellias in Lacus' garden.

"It's called Camellias. "He plucked one flower and showed her. Just like a curious child, scrutinizing each part, feeling each petal as Athrun handed her the flower.

"Try smelling it… Its fragrance is very well known." Seeing as she was hesitant to smell the flower, he took the flower and smelled it. Her eyes glittered with pure excitement and curiosity, as he handed it back for her to try.

"Athrun!" Lacus appeared out of nowhere, accompanied by another 'Athrun'. Seeing that it was time to go, he stood up to meet with Lacus and his clone. With a final look, he smiled back at her, as she was still trying to think of a 'good way' to smell the camellia. Gently patting her head, he took his leave, as the clone took his place.

"Hmmm? Are you still thinking of leaving her side?" It was Lacus, with that annoying look on her face back.

"You still owe me an explanation for what you have said earlier." As much as he hated it, he needs Lacus' help to erase her memories again. He already made his mind. He cannot stay any longer with that child. Her life would be in greater danger if he was to stay any more longer with her…and to ruin a life as pure as that…

"Is that all? What if I tell you about that blonde girl you always dreamed about…" Hearing those words made his entire body tensed as the image of the little girl stirred inside his mind. He could not think of any words to reply, or what kind of reaction he should give.

Amber gold eyes…

"But then again, even though I tell you the truth of that story, you would still want me to erase her memories, just as you intended in the first place." Her tone reeked of malicious and sarcasm as they entered the lobby of the tower. Cloaked in the shadow of the tower, the entire lobby was basked in gloom.

"Enough of this nonsense, Lacus." It was Heine, dressed in deep red cloak, a color that seemed to taunt a vampire of his crimes. "This is not the time to play with that child's mind."

"Heine." The sight of his old friend brought light to his distraught mind. But as soon as he laid eyes on the grim look on his friend's face, he felt the seriousness of the matter once more.

"I apologize for this forward question, but it cannot be helped. Your Highness, Prince Athrun Zala, I need to know your stand about the Exiled Imperial Family of Hibiki."

"I do not understand…Why ask me of such old matter?"

"We suspect that that child is the missing heiress of that Family, and that…"

"She's…a vampire?" His voice began to break as the word 'vampire' registered in his mind.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the uber late update. I also apologize for the less interesting happenings in this chapter. My brain cells got badly drained, so there you have it. Hpefully next chapter will try to redeem the story..I hope you guys wont forget to read and review my work! Next update might soon come in next week if not on Valentines Day. I'm too single to worry about dates you see. 


	9. Voiceless

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Voiceless**_

Oblivious to her surrounding, Cagalli has yet to smell the camellia Athrun handed to her. It was as if, there was something holding her back, something she feared might come. But at the same time, its crimson color was tempting her, begging her to take a taste of its fragrance…

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as she sniffed the flower. The moment the fragrance entered her senses, a cold chill took hold of her whole being, tapping inside her sleeping core. Her surrounding changed in an instant, into a wilted rose garden. The whole garden was empty of life. The dangling vines on the ceiling, the rose bushes, were all but dead. Even the walls, brick paths and fountains were dilapidated, along with the plants. Yet amidst the dead silence, a faint nostalgic sound of a music box begins to play from afar.

'This song…' Questions began to flood her innocent mind as the song continues to play, innocent questions from the past she cannot remember.

'_Do you wish to remember?'_ It was a faint yet familiar voice. She wanted to reply yes, but a different question came out.

'Who…are you? Where…am…I?'

'_I am the forgotten you…and we are in the place you have lost…Allow me to guide you to the answers you wish to seek…'_ A little blonde girl appeared out of nowhere, dressed in a bloodstained white chiffon dress. The little girl held her hand tight, and pulled her deep into the rose garden.

'…_Remember…our lost memories…' _The moment she took the step into following the little girl, something inside her broke, slowly releasing a seal of fate.

* * *

Meanwhile, to the eyes of Heine's familiar, she appears nothing to be but in a dazed sight, staring blankly at the azure sky. Yet the small red fissures appearing on her skin proved otherwise. Small fissures that seem like cracks began trailing down on her arms, as she unconsciously dropped the camellia. Unaware of what has begun to stir.

The girl led her out of the dying garden and into large suite. Meekly, the girl pushed the door open, and ushered Cagalli in. Inside were a couple and boy playing with a blonde toddler. Their faces seemed familiar, but she could not remember where or when had she seen their faces.

"_Ah! See how your little sister smiles? She has the same eyes as I do, does she not?" The man exclaimed as he lift the toddler up._

"_Do be careful dearest, our little princess is too fragile. I do not wish her to be hurt!"_

"_Father, I want to play with her too! Can I take her outside? The sky is too perfect to let it pass by!"_

"_Silly little prince. She is not yet of age to go and play outside. Wait a little more time, and soon she will be able to run along with you."_

Hearing the voices of these people has send little fluttering to her heart. It seemed like she knew this people, yet she just could not remember anything. _Why? Why can't she remember?_

"_Do not dwell on such thoughts yet. We will soon arrive on that question."_ The little girl pulled her again, this time leading her to another door. This time it lead into a meadow, where the same boy, this time a little older and a familiar pink haired girl and another blonde were playing.

"_Was it true? Your sister would be the betroth of the heir of Zalas?"_ The blonde girl seemed upset over something. "_I thought she was going to marry one of our relatives? Is it not our tradition to marry our own bloodline?"_

"_My father has decided that my sister's engagement to the Zala's heir would bring end to the centuries old feud. I cannot argue with such decision if it would bring harmony to our empire."_

"_My, My! My dearest fiancé seems so mature now!" _The pink haired girl giggled as she held the hand of the boy.

"_But has she met the Heir of the Zala's?"_

Before she could hear the response to that question, the little girl had pulled her away and into another door. This time it led into a small simple garden. She could hear a little girl crying, as she took a step, and a young boy's voice, comforting her. Behind the rose hedge, was a little girl sprawled on the ground crying, and slightly older looking boy.

"_I humbly apologize. I did not mean to push you hard. Here—"_ The young boy, with midnight blue black hair and emerald eyes glimmering with gentleness, tore his sleeve and tied it around the little blonde child's bleeding knee. With his own handkerchief, he wiped the little girl's soiled face along with her runny nose and tear stained cheeks. He even dusted her dress, and helped her up. _"Does it still hurt?"_ The young boy asked as he aided the girl into the bench. The girl nodded no. _"Then why are you crying?"_

"_Because you tore your shirt." The boy smiled and patted the girl's head. "If it would make the pain go away, I would gladly shred my clothes for you. So stop crying…it doesn't suit an Imperial Princess…"_

She wanted to watch the two more but the little girl pulled her away. It was then when she realized that the child who was crying and the girl who is pulling her right now are one and the same. She wanted to ask something but before she could even open her mouth, she was ushered into another door.

This time it led to a dimly lit room. She recognized the man sitting as the one who was playing with the blonde toddler and another man stood by him. Whatever they were talking about seemed gravely serious, as the tone of their voices brought shudder to her body.

"_So they still harbor ill intentions despite our actions?! Tell me, what options do should I need to take to appease their anger over us?"_

"_Forgive me, Your Imperial Majesty, but I do not know the answer to that question."_

"_I apologize. It is understandable that a simple marriage of our families is not enough to quell this feud. Such a measly act will not extinguish the fire of hatred burning within them. I am not surprise if a coup breaks out, but I want to make sure my family's safety. Do prepare the arrangements for this matter as soon as possible. "_

"_As you willed, Your Imperial Majesty."_

The girl pulled her from the room, as it shut close, and led her into window. There she saw the little blonde girl and the emerald-eyed boy, sitting by a pond. Now that thought about it, the boy seemed familiar to her. But, again, who is he? Why can't she remember?

"_If I move away, will you forget me?"_ It was the little girl. She seemed upset over something, as the emotion was obviously plastered all over her face.

"_You were my first friend. Why would I forget about you? And what are you talking about? Did your family did something wrong? My father is a Imperial Minister, surely he can help you." _The boy stood up and began picking flowers, weaving them into a tiara.

The girl kept her head down. _"No. It is fine. Although I am not fully aware of what is happening with my family, it is wise if I just follow them. Surely it is for our good. My father would not choose an option that will put us is risk. And besides, Mother said it would be just like a vacation."_

"_Then, why the sad face? If it's just like a vacation, then surely, we will meet again! If not, I will ask my father as soon as I go over the ritual of the Coming of Age the permission to visit you. Do you know what place you are moving to?" _The boy stood up and showed her the finished tiara. She forced a smile as he crowned her with the tiara.

"I am sorry, but I do not know." She quietly bowed down, sending the tiara falling. Without any warning, the boy embraced her tightly. _"But, you will stay in contact right?"_

The girl smiled, as she returned the embrace. The boy tightened his embrace, but the girl pushed him off. And gave him an innocent peck on the cheek. "Please do not forget me…do not forget our shared memories…"

Cagalli wanted to see what would happen next, but the girl pulled her away from the window. Instead of finding answers that this child promised, more questions began piling up inside her mind. And one of them carelessly slipped.

"Hey… I do not understand…does that boy think you're a daughter of a servant? Why did you not tell him the truth that you're of nobility? And what is the deal with you moving away?" She couldn't stop herself from asking. As the girl led her to another door, she patiently waited for an answer. The girl stopped in front of the door they opened earlier.

"_I was told to never tell anyone of my true rank in the society. Although he was my best friend, I could not tell him. I could only lie to him. I couldn't even give him my real name. I was told that there are people who wanted to hurt my family, and me and that I am not to tell anyone my true bloodline. Even to him. I could do nothing but lie to him. Because of that…I was too scared to ask his name." _The girl bowed her head down as she opened the door. Cagalli wanted to ask another question, but a familiar hymn broke her thoughts, as the door revealed the room inside. This time the dark room changed into a familiar room. Again, although it felt like she knew this room, she could not remember what association she had with it. As she was about to rake her mind for answers, the little child held her hand, and ushered her inside.

There, she saw the lady who was playing with the blonde toddler, singing lullabies to the child sleeping on the bed. It was the blonde child who got wounded. The lady, with her long brown hair and gentle amber eyes seemed so sad as she combed the sleeping child's hair with her fingers. Suddenly the door opened, and the boy from the meadow came bursting.

"_Mother! I want to know! Whatever will happen to her? Surely we cannot just leave her to the human's care? She has not even reached the Age of Sanctity!"_

"_Hush, Dear Kira. Or else you'll rouse her. Come, let us talk about it somewhere outside."_

"_And let you divert the topic? No! Such reckless decision! I cannot allow my little sister to be entrusted to a human much less a vampire slayer!"_

"_My dearest Kira. He has changed his ways. He does not harbor any animosity against our blood, and I surely believe he will take good care of our little princess. And besides, it is just the last alternative, in case we have lost all other options. It is nothing to be concerned of, as of now." _

"_Huh. As of now eh?"_ She felt the sharpness of the sarcasm in those words as the door shut. The questions in her heart have gotten heavier but she decided to keep it low as the girl led her into another door. This time it lead to a lobby of a mansion. There, she saw the blonde girl from the meadow and the pink haired girl with her father, a blonde older man welcoming the family of the harsh boy from earlier.

"_We humbly apologize for the simplicity of our humble mansion. It may not be as the same size of the Imperial Palace, but we assure you that it is safe. I'm afraid that that is only assurance I can give you for now."_

"_Oh Hush, Imperial Minister Clyne. We cannot ask for something as grand as from before. After all we are nothing but a family of exiled souls. Tis is far enough than what we needed." The harsh boy's father shook the man called Clyne's hand, as they followed the servants who were carrying the luggage. _

"_Oh and Stellar dear, I have heard that you are to be the new fiancée of the new Imperial Prince Zala. I am really happy for you. I am sure you will be a great imperial wife!"_

"_Oh course I am, Lady Via. I will be far more greater than you or anyone else."_ The tone of that girl Stellar really annoyed her as the door shut close. If it weren't for the door closing, she would have stepped in and slapped that Stellar hard.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the realm of reality, the familiar has called the attention of its master, Heine. With out any second to spare, the trio immediately rushed into the garden only to find it gone. Under the gloom of the clouded skies, is a grove of red and white crystallized plants bearing pure immaculate white rose-like flowers. All the beautiful plants and flowers had all been encased in crystals, while the hedges and trees where destroyed by the buds of crystals. And at its center are huge pillars of crystals surrounding the unconscious Princess, encased in a coffin of blood red crystal. A surge of an intoxicating sweet scent overwhelmed their nostrils as they approached the garden.

Lacus gasped in utter disbelief as she recognized the white flower, and it's unmistakenable scent.

"The Moon Flower…" Her whole body shaking with utter disbelief as crumbled to the ground. Cold sweat beaded her forehead as the nostalgic scent ragged her body, as a spiraling kaleidoscope of colors filled her dazed mind. If it wasn't for Heine's familiar, she would have lost consciousness, right then.

Like Lacus, the young Prince was also overwhelmed by the overpowering scent of the flowers. He stood petrified in both disbelief, and horror upon the sight of the encased Princess. Trying to deny the truth of reality that is now facing him, he unconsciously lost control over his powers, as he began releasing his aura, at the same time, baring his fangs.

"Do you recognize this scent Athrun? I am most certain you do…" Heine watched the malevolent aura of the young prince dissipate. "Do you know believe us?"

He did not replied to his question. Instead, he rushed head on into the grove of crystals, blinding his senses with the luscious scent of the flowers in search of that child. A silent smirk appeared on Heine's lips as he watched the foolish prince run head on. To think that that little princess could have such an affect on him even with such a little time of being together. He watched in silent amusement as the Young Prince tried to free the sleeping beauty from her crystal coffin with his bare hands. The scent of the Prince's blood began to mix with sweet scent of the flowers, ignoring the cuts and bruises he's been receiving from sharp edges of the crystals. The glint of a strange aura shimmering in the Prince's eyes was something Heine has never seen. The glint of an emotion rare to his own kind…

Ah. But why should he question that? After all, she was the one who first quenched his thirst for blood, so it is perfectly natural for him to act the way as he is. Although the same thing cannot be told in her case.

"Tell me Heine…are we too late? Will our actions be all for naught?"

"She has not fully awakened yet. There is still time. Go find the Exiled Prince and inform him of the matter. "

"But…" She was too weak to lift her gaze up. Her human emotions have completely taken over. Has she failed both her Father and the Empress' last wishes?

"I will deal with this. Go and send a message now! Although we can use the Young Prince's blood to cure her of her thirst, we do not have the power to seal the monster inside her. Only a vampire with the same blood can…"

"Yes…that is right. We can delay the process. There is still hope…yes...I still haven't failed yet then." A weak smile touched her lips, as she bit her left wrist, drawing blood. She allowed the blood to trickle down on her fingers. "I summon thee! Messenger of Crimson Skies!"

Her hand began to illuminate as inscriptions began to appear on her entire left arm. The light gathering in her hand began to shape into a ball, and the inscriptions on her entire hand started to move, heading towards the ball. A bouncing odd ball shaped creature was born, and with the snap of her fingers, the creature disappeared into nothingness.

"Now then, with that aside, let's us deal with the matter before us, shall we?" Dusting her gown, Lacus stood up.

"So it seems you have regained your sanity. Well then…"

* * *

Cagalli found herself standing in front of another door. Although it may seem like those other door she had been to, this one is tad bit different. It was a door within a door. And unlike earlier, where the girl would open the door for her and stay by her side, the girl only opened the first door, and took few steps back. Somehow, there is something odd that's about to happen. Something…tragic?

As she took a deep breath, the door opened. This time, it was something like a barn. Stalls of hay and sacks of grain were the main furniture of that room. And there, she saw the blonde little girl, sneaking. She had a bottle of water and a loaf of bread tucked under her hood, along with two rolls of blanket. Quietly, she made her way through the farthest stall, the only stall empty of hay or sack.

"_Are you feeling better now? Here, I brought some water and bread. And also blankets to keep you warm."_ It was the emerald-eyed boy. But something is wrong with the boy. Shivering and curled up, with his eyes glowing brightly, like gems.

"_I told Lacus about you. She said, you'd need lots of water and blankets. She did warn me to stay away from you, as you are in the same condition as my dear brother was a year ago."_

As covered the boy with the blankets and wiped the beads of sweat on his face with her handkerchief. A shy smile touched her lips_. "I am happy to see you again…"_

As she was about to lay beside the shivering boy, the voice of her brother and mother caught her attention. _"I'll be back…"_

With those words, the room began to fade away, and another surrounding came into view. This time it was from the outside of the barn. She saw the little girl running towards the barn while the other blonde girl, Stellar left.

Inside, the girl approached the quivering figure huddled in the corner of the barn gingerly. She just went out to get some bandages and before she knew it, Stellar had gone into the Barn. The figure stopped quivering and without a warning, lunged towards the girl, biting her neck hard.The girl flinched against the pain, but didn't fight back. The figure sensed the girl's submission and wanted to stop, but the intoxicating taste of her blood has captured its mind. It could feel the girl's pulse bounding against its palm as it caressed her neck. From its bounding rhythm, it began to slowly mellow down, as it continued to drink her blood.

Mellower and weaker, the girl's pulse was, as the figure continued to feed on her. It could feel the return of its strength as it drained more of hers. More, more! It wanted more! But suddenly it stopped. It carefully licked the bleeding marks of its fangs to stop the bleeding and carefully laid the now weak girl.

"_Do…you feel…better…now?"_ The girl weakly muttered as the vampire stared down on her weak body. Somehow, it seemed like the vampire felt sorry for what it just did, but it was too late. It almost sucked out her life force. The vampire bent down, and gently breath against her now pale lips. The girl inhaled it's breath, and almost immediately, color began to flow back to the girl's face. But still she seemed weak and frail. It bent down again, to give the girl another breath, when all of the sudden, Stellar returned with Lacus. Lacus, with her pink hair tied in curly buns, noticed their friend lying limp on the ground, and instinctively yelled the poor girl's name, scaring the figure off. Without wasting another second, she chanted a memory spell, aiming at the fleeing figure, while Stellar tended the blonde girl's injury.

Cagalli followed the two girls as they carried the limp form of the blonde girl inside the mansion. The adults quickly tended her injuries while the others questioned the two girls.

'_Lacus, where you able to injure the vampire who did this to my sister?'_

'_I tried to use a memory spell on him. My memory spell might not be that perfect, but I can assure you he will have vague memories of what has just transpired.'_

Cagalli turned her view to the blonde child's sleeping form, as her parents watched over her. The man called Clyne came in carrying a fresh change of washcloth.

'_So it seems their destinies cannot be changed after all. What are you going to do now, Hibiki?' _

'_So it seems like it. It was Zala's heir who did this to her. Meaning, he had just sealed a contract with her…'_

_'He has made her his Eternal Bride…'_ The man held his wife's shaking hands tightly. Her beautiful face was heavily stricken with distraught as she watched over her precious child. _'I thought I can give her a normal life…but now…'_

'_Listen, maybe the Zala child wasn't aware of his actions. Clearly it was his first taste of blood and seeing as he was dazed by everything…'_

'_No that brat did it on purpose! He has his eyes on our daughter for so long! He wanted her blood! I just know it!'_

'_Via settle down! We can still fix this!'_

'_By how? Casting a memory spell on her? That wont change the fact that she's bound to that brat!'_

'_Lacus was able to cast a memory spell on him…'_

'_Her spells aren't that perfect… She has not perfect it yet. I should know. I am the one who taught the spell to her.'_

Cagalli wanted to hear more of the conversation but the whole surrounding began to melt, and before she knew it, she found herself standing under the heavy rain, watching the girl called Stellar beat the little blonde girl.

'_How could you! It was not suppose to be your blood! I am his new fiancée! He's mine now! MINE!!'_ Heavy blows landed on the poor child's face as the raging Stellar continued her rage.

'_Forgive me…' _Gasping for air, the girl desperately tried to claw Stellar's hold on her but it only infuriated her more. Locking her hand on the child's neck, as she tries to crush her airway.

"_Your apology cannot undo what has been done! You wretched bitch! I should have sold you to the Empire! You should have been burned along with those filthy humans!" _

'_Please don't! Please!! ' _The girl's face was now turning blue as she desperately gasped for air, choking against the death grip and the hard rain falling down on her.

"_I'll make you suffer! I'll make you regret what you have done!"_

Cagalli wanted to rush to the child's aid, but her companion held her hand back. _'You cannot do anything for her. What you are seeing now is nothing but a memory from before. Events that has transpired from our past…'_

'What did you say?'

'That child is me. The You from the past. The forgotten you.'

'I do not understand…what are you saying?' The girl quietly pointed towards the face of the beaten blonde girl, and slowly she realized the truth. The beaten blonde girl looks exactly alike as this girl. And this girl looks exactly alike as…

'It can't be…'

'Do you understand now? You are not what you think you are. You are not the child of that mortal, and surely you are not an ordinary mortal. You are one of those who craves the life of mortal. You are a vampire. But not just an ordinary vampire…A precious pure blooded vampire, a blood sought by millions who craves for immortality and power, yet your blood belongs only to one…'

The figure that bit her from before became all clear to her now. It was the same boy she used to play with, the same boy she tended to in the barn…the heir of Zala…

'Yes…Athrun Zala…he alone owns your blood, no one else. However he is not aware of that fact yet. But he will come into terms with that as he protects you from those who thirst your blood.'

'I cannot believe this…'

'You will…you will soon awaken to the reality of what is before you. But now, you must hide this memories once more, as it is not time yet for you to fully awaken. I will only let you hold what is needed, the rest will be kept, until the time we meet again…my dear self…'

* * *

With his bare hands, he continues to delivers crushing blows to her crystal coffin. He did not care for the cuts or bruises, or the pain that each blows gives him. He does not care about letting his precious blood trickle down his arms, as its scent mingles with the sweet aroma in the air. All that matters to him is to free her from this coffin and lock her in his arms. He could not understand why he is so drawn to this girl even way before knowing that she one of his own. In fact, it made his heart pound loudly upon the knowledge of her being one of his kind. That way, it won't stop him from making her his lover. That way he would not need to worry about harming her whenever he craves for her blood. That way…

He has now a real reason to keep her by his side…

Forever…

A feel of warmth touched his palm, as he finally broke the crystal case. Gathering her unconscious form within his arms, cradling her gently. He wiped the stray strands of hair on her forehead, as he leaned hi face towards her to breathe on her. Just like a prince in a fairytale, after he bestows a breathe of life on her sleeping form, he follows it with an innocent kiss. A simply brush of his lips against hers, to feel her breathe escape from her mouth.

'Athrun…' Hearing the faint name escape her mouth, he looked at her dazed eyes with bewildered eyes.

'Athrun…' Her weak hands sought his, holding it tightly.

'Have you regained your memories now? Cagalli?' She meekly nodded yes, as she smiled. 'I remember everything about you now…'

'What?'

'My beloved Athrun…'

* * *

A/N: Yay! Finally! This took with quite a while ...thanks shuide! ANyways, A lot of things has happened.. Lots of revelations and all.. I hope this answered someof your answers and I hope it didnt sparked too much questions and all..

So...Read And rant!

I might update Airen sometime this week...depends on my sked. It's not easy updating you know..And I understand how you guys cant wait. But I'm working on it. So a little patience, I promise I wont drop Airen..


	10. Bondless

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own the names of the characters used in this story.However, I do own the story. That means I can do whatever I want with them. And this is obviously OOC. If you have complains, then post it.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bondless**

As the light slowly fades away to give way to the night, a confused soul stood in grim silence. From the door behind him, he could hear her pained moans and the clinking of chains, begging him to free her from her imprisonment. A part of him wanted to rush in and save her, but the opposition seemed more logical.

How can he be so attracted to a woman he barely knew? What made him save her the first time they met? Why did things turned up like this? And just what did she meant by 'Beloved'? Does that mean, she knew him before? But if so, then why does he have no recollection of her?

'Why can you not remember me?' Her hoarse voice echoed throughout his body. 'Was it because I lived a human life? Was it because I had stained my dignity by living as a mortal?' Her voiced faded into broken sobs. The sound of chains being tugged at stopped. And so has her weeping.

"If you want to see her, you are free to do so. But I am warning you; the scent of her blood fills the air of that room. You may not be able to control your urge." It was Heine, standing in the gloom of the shadows. He was sucking on a candied apple on a stick. "Do you want one?"

He turned his back and ignored the offer. His mind is full of questions right now. He has no time to sit idly by and chitchat with some weird vampire.

'If you want to leave the premises, you are free to go. We are not going to hold you back or ask for your participation.' His usual sarcasm was absent from his speech. Had the incident earlier affected him too?

A simple disgusted scowled turned his offer down. 'You sure? I mean, it might be made by one of Lacus' mortal servants, but it is really good. Not unless you still prefer the sweetness of the crying candy inside…' Tracing the lines of the locks that bounded the door, Heine playfully unhitched one of the locks.

But he didn't reply. Instead, he turned his back and left Heine and his candied apple. 'If that is your choice…' A hurt smile touched Heine's face as he unlocks the last lock, opening the bound door quietly.

'It seems our labors might be standing on the shaky ground after all…' The strong scent of the moonflower invaded his senses as he entered the room. Everything inside was encased in red crystals. The armoire, the fancy bookshelves and tables, the windowpanes and the curtains, the bed, and the chains that bounded the poor princess.

'If I could only send you back into an eternal sleep…this way, you won't need to suffer…' He touched her bruised lips with the candied apple he was offering to the young prince. He wanted to take her into his arms and comfort her, but he couldn't. Otherwise he might lose control and fall into the throes of sin. But, seeing her in this pitiful state…

Hands bound in chains, feet shackled, neck wrapped in blood soaked bandages, face smeared with dried blood, eyes covered, and her once shoulder long hair, has now lengthened to twice it's length, cascading carelessly on her bloodied dress. Even though this seems cruel, he knew that this is to be expected. Ever since Athrun took her out from that crystal coffin, she had lost control of her vampiric senses and started to claw her own throat open, claiming that there were insects inside her skin. Her Amber eyes were flashing fiercely, as she continued to mutilate her own body. Lacus had to perform a binding spell on her just to stop her from killing her self. Then they had the human servant patch her up under his supervision. It was sickening to watch those filthy humans touch the sacred blood of a Pure Blood, but what can he do? As a vampire who craves the sweetness of her blood, he cannot risk being in close distance with her in that state. He also wanted to have that Prince tend to her, but he was into such a shocked daze, he could not even move a single muscle.

'Please…Kill me…'

"If only I can, then I will…"

'Athrun…save me…Kill me…'

'I thought we came into an understanding that no one is allowed to enter this room?' it was Lacus, sucking on a chocolate covered strawberry. Her eyes seemed exhausted from the incident earlier, and her bandaged hands were the proof of the task. Garbed in a simple off shoulder lilac dress, with her hair tied in a simple knot. Waving her chocolate snack, she smiled.

'I wanted to see how she is fairing.'

'Mmmm…Is that so? What did the Prince said about this?'

'Nothing. He just left.' Heine touched her forehead with the same candied apple as a motion of saying goodbye before exiting the room.

'Left? Are you certain about that?'

'No. But he did left. Do not worry. We still have the Exiled Prince, remember?'

'Yes but…Athrun is her—'

'We do not have much of an option now, do we?'

'I am aware of that, but I am worried that he might not accept her.'

'Ah. Such thoughts. Yes, there is that possibility that he may reject her, and if he does, then it would mean her death. But the way I see it right now, there might still be a chance.' A grim smile briefly made appearance before he took the last bite from the candied apple. 'Now then, we must prepare for the arrival of the Exiled Prince.'

'Of course.' Her voice had the heavy tone of doubt and anxiety. If she has to, she will break another law, and commit another unforgivable sin. If it means she could save this poor innocent princess. For whatever consequence her action may bring, she is ready to take the responsibility. Taking a deep breath, with a pained smile touching her lips, she went inside the room, loosening the spell around the pitiful princess.

* * *

"Can you smell the air, Sting? It reeks of the sweet smell of a Pure Blood." A hooded figure emerges from the shadows of the old Atha Mansion. "I now this scent anywhere."

"Don't go ballistic on me, Loussier. We're here to observe, not to go on a killing spree. That mission is for Orga's team. Not ours."

"I know, I know. But it's boring! I want to see that child's face again. I wanna see her face writhe in pain and pure agony! Watch her eyes turn dim as blood empties from her veins. I want to watch her die and bathe in her blood!" The hooded figure began to tremble in ecstasy. "You do not know how long I have waited to see that child awaken!"

"Of course I do. Everyday, Everyday, you go about ranting about that Pureblood! I'm tired of hearing how you plan on killing her and how you'll play with her corpse. I'm so sick of hearing those lines."

"Then you'll understand if I leave you and join Orga's group?" An innocent smile formed on the porcelain face of the hooded figure, as it stepped out from the darkness. Shrugging the heavy hood of her shoulders, a cascading falls of golden blonde came to sight. A pair of pale red eyes glimmered, as her fangs shimmered against the dim light.

"As if I can put a leash on you. Stellar."

"Then I shall take my leave now." Stellar stepped back into the darkness, and under the shadows, her figure changed. From a heavily mantled human form into a shape of a great black dog. It gave a long howl before in faded into nothingness. The man named sting gave an exasperated sigh as he looked up into the dim night sky.

"Again. Damage control. What a pitiful life I live."

* * *

Alone in the cold darkness, the wounded soul of Cagalli has slowly fallen in the depth of despair. Her pitiful form lay limp on the immaculate white linens, stained with the redness of her blood and pieces of the red crystals. Even with her eyes covered, she could tell that she has been left alone in this melancholic room. Her chest feels heavy from both the chains that wraps around her and from the horror of finding out that the person she had long for to see has already forgotten her.

Was it her fault? For having her memories sealed?

Yes. That must be it. It is her fault. If only she had been more honest with him. If only she had told him the truth behind her identity. If only she was able to tell him everything before she left. If only…

If only…

Another wave of searing pain rocked her body. The sound of the chains rattling as her body shook against the pain seems to taunt her. As if it was laughing at her. Yes.

_Laugh at me. I deserve to be ridiculed. I deserve to be punished._

A drop of tear managed to roll down her pale cheek. Just when she thought she does not have any more tears to shed, this drop comes rolling over. She wont beg for help anymore. Or plead for anyone to loosen her chains. She will wait for death in this bed. Alone. She does not deserve the sympathy of others. Let her have a miserable death.

After all, she was the one who brought her own parents' demise. She betrayed the trust of a dear friend. All because she was too selfish. Her selfishness has brought everyone their downfall.

Another episode of pain ravaged her body. This time, the pain is more intense, robbing her of breath as she braces against it. It was like her insides are being twisted, her bones being crushed, and her mind being raped. Her body spasmed, her back arching in pain. She could only gasp for breath, trying to suppress the overwhelming urge to scream out her pain. The clinking of chains seems to have dulled as she tugs at them for support.

This is her end.

Yes. There's no mistake in it.

And in this silence, her breath will soon be robbed. She will disappear forever…soon.

And the only thing she regrets is that she was not able to tell him her feelings; that she was not able to regain her memories sooner. There is so much she wanted to tell him, but… it seems they will forever be unheard…

Also, she was not able to apologize to her dearest friend, Stellar. For the treachery she had committed.

_'Athrun-sama…can you remember…the stars we used to look at?'_ A weak smile formed at her lips, as she loses consciousness. And the last thing she saw in her mind was his smiling smile, warm and comforting, just like the Spring Sun.

"So this is where the Lost Imperial Princess has been hiding?" A shadow formed out of nowhere, carrying a silver scythe.

"Are you sure this is it? She looks pitiful. Really pitiful." Another figure emerged from the shadows, and approached the limp form on the bed. "She is unconscious. Can we wake her up and torture her?"

The figure with the scythe loosened his hood. "Let us wait until Clotho secures the area. Then you can do what you want with her. Just be sure to save her blood. The Emperor has ordered us to bring her blood back."

"Meh. Clotho's a slowpoke. It will take an eternity before he finishes with the spell. And you do know I am an impatient person right?" A grim smirk appeared behind the hood, as the figure traced on of the dangling chains that bound the Princess. "I'd say let's start now, Shani." The shadow flicks the chain, making it quake with such intensity, tugging at the bound arms of the Princess.

"You fool, Orga! Clotho's not done yet!"

"Like I care!" Orga grins flipping off his hood. He touched the quaking chains, this time; it sprouted thorns around its links, thrusting its spikes deep into the Princess' flesh as it tugs hard. A breathless gasps of pain reached Orga's ears. He turns to face the Princess. Her blindfolded face is a picture of pain, with her beautiful visage contorting in pain.

"I want to hear you scream! Beg for your life! Princess! Make it fun for us!!" Orga's maniac laughter cackled loudly, as a mass of spiked chains appeared out of thin air, enveloping the Princess's body.

"So it is true. The scent of a Caelian Pure Blood is the most intoxicating you can ever breath. No wonder the Emperor wants her blood." Shani watch in dull amusement as Orga began playing with the Princess' body. "This will be interesting…"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm a little bit pissed with someone. There's this person who gave me a review with one of my story, complaining that I ruined his/her image of Athrun, saying that I turned Athrun into a maniac or whatever. I"m like, this is fanfiction. I can do whatever I want. Why're you so mad at me? It's not like I ruined ruined Athrun's image by doing other introverted things on him, or turning him into a yaoi maniac or whatever. /I do not have anything against yaoi GSD, this is only an example/ If you're going to bash me, then do it up front. Use you e-mail, not signing up as an anonymous crap. If you got problems with my work, then dont read them. It's not like I"m begging you to. My works are posted here in the mature section because they have mature contents. That should be ebough to warn you. And I did have my sum up, so that should give you an idea. ...

I'm really upset. I'm ok if you're going to criticize my grammar or anything that's helpful to the story, not some totally unrelated things, that are all based on your POVs. I do hope you know how to respect other people's work.

/shrugs shoulders/

/this will be all the update for this week/ month.Got tons of work..may take a while before uploading spree begins...till then../


End file.
